Jaycee Young
by elauriejadie
Summary: Jaycee is Emily's niece, her parents have recently died and she's moving in with Sam and Emily. She doesn't feel like dealing with any bullshit. Too bad Jacob Black didn't get the memo. JacobxOc. Early New Moon. By the way, I made Jake shift earlier in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Jaycee Young

Ch. 1  
I sit down on the bench and sigh, my parents had died a couple days ago and they just found relatives of mine in a small town in Washington. Apparently, I have an aunt named Emily Young and she has a fiancée named Sam Uley. I'll be staying with them. I'll probably screw it up and my own family will abandon me. "Hmph." I mutter, I wouldn't mind that. I just wanna be left the hell alone. I'm not a damn charity case. My parents were shot and killed while we were driving through a bad neighborhood. Other than the bad one we lived in.. Yeah, they were killed in front of me. No, I'm not traumatized, no, I'm not heartless, I'm just stronger than most.

But sometimes, even the strongest need love and support.

"Hi, I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up at home." A feminine voice says. I look up at her, and the deep, red, angry scars shock me. "Damn." I whisper. Her steady smile doesn't falter. "Hi, miss young?" The lady behind the counter says. "Yes." "Please sign here, here and here."

We walk out to the car, my back pack on my back, duffle bag on my shoulders, and dragging my suitcase behind me. "So, Jaycee, I have to warn you," She starts as she drives, "My house holds about three of four teenage boys with raging hormones and anger problems. They mostly run around shirtless cuz they're super warm blooded and they're really loud. And um if one of them starts to stare... Just lemme know." She says. "Are you done now?" I ask. "Um yeah.. Sure." I pull my iPhone out of my pocket and put in my headphones, turning my music all the way up.

When the car stops, I look up and see a small gray house, lights streaming out of the windows and into the gloomy rain. "This is it." Emily sighs, slightly smiling. I flip my hood on and take one headphone out. I carry all of my bags inside and Emily opens the door. We walk in to hear and see absolute chaos, as she said, there are four shirtless boys, and at the moment they're ripping through her kitchen. My mouth drops open. "EMBRY! GET OUTTA THE COOKIES!" Emily yells and run towards them. I take this opportunity  
to sneak up the stairs, the noise I'm making nothing compared to theirs. I walk down the small hallway and see a room with the door open. I walk in hesitantly, and see an all black room with twinkly lights near the ceiling. The comforter on the full sized bed is black too, why? I dunno. There's a closet, a dresser, a recliner and a desk with a laptop and desk light on it. I walk towards the desk and see a card on it. I open the card slowly and a key falls into my hand. Hmm, nice touch Emily.

Dear Jaycee,  
I'm sorry about your parents. Your father was my brother as you probably guessed, and your mom was on of my best friends. Anyway, enough with the sad stuff. Sam and I are elated to welcome you into our home an family, the rest of which I hope you'll meet soon. Their names are: Paul, Jared, and Embry. I'm sure they'll love you. So I know that your parents gave you an allowance, so Sam and I have decided that every Sunday, we'll give you an allowance of thirty dollars.  
Love, Sam and Emily


	2. Chapter 2

I put the card down and go back into the hallway. I walk towards the first step and stop, "She just lost her parents, so.." I roll my eyes, I've heard this a thousand time. I walk away from the stairs and back to my room. I was gonna say thanks, but hey, technically they're already conversing with me. I open what I thought was the closet to find a bathroom. Hmm. I open the small door in the corner of the bathroom and find a closet. It has space or hanging things up and shelves with towels on them on the top. I close the closet and go over to the mirror.

I don't know if I'm what you would call pretty.. I'm Quileute and French, and somehow that came out with a dark burgundy hair color. Hair that is impossibly curly, like tiny corkscrew curls. They fall to about my collarbone, and I have black streaks at the tips. My skin color is lighter and sorta more milky than Quileutes. I mean I am one, but only half of me. I have small peach lips, and a "beauty mark" under the right corner of them. My eyes are the weirdest shade of dirt/mud brown and my eyelashes are super long. My ears are super pierced, about six in each ear. My nose is pierced also, a little red ruby that my daddy gave me. I'm tiny. Period. I'm fifteen, and about four foot seven. Yeah, and apparently I'm done growing. Could I be classified as a midget? My mother was a bit... Charismatic. So, on the front of my left shoulder, I have a large Phoenix, flames coming out of its mouth - tattoo. It's pretty damn awesome, it's black and the details are red, orange, and yellow. The tips of the flames are indigo blue.

Someone knocks on my door, I come out of the bathroom, pulling on basketball shorts on the way, then smooth my blue tank top over the shorts. I had taken a shower and painted my nails black and silver. I open the door and look up at the giant in front of me. "Hi, I'm Embry. Damn, you're _tiny_... Anyway.. Emily says dinners ready. Oh and I like your tattoo." He says. I smile, "Thanks, I'm Jaycee. You can call me Jay though." I clamp my mouth shout. Shit, I'm supposed to be getting thrown outta here. I follow him downstairs, quiet again.

We walk into the kitchen and see everyone at the table. I sit down and fold my hands in my lap. The three guys stare at me. And I stare back. "Ah-hem. I'm um Sam." The largest says. "Jaycee." I mutter. "Boys." Sam says expectantly. "Paul Lahote." One of them says, focusing on my chest. I clear my throat and he looks at my face. I cock an eyebrow and he rolls his eyes and looks away. "Jared Cameron." The last one says, his eyes on the empty plate I front of him. Emily comes to the table and sits down a pot full of spaghetti. Then, she sets down a platter of bread.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed, I'm tired." I say, pushing my plate forward. I grab my mug of hot chocolate and go up the stairs. "Sam, can we get a wolf tat like that?" One of them asks excitedly. I laugh. I go in my room and unpack my suitcase, hanging some things and folding the others. When I open one of the drawers, I find socks, tank tops and stuff. "Wow Emily's pretty damn nice." I whisper. I put my stuff up and then open the bottom drawer. In it is two polar fleeces, a thin green parka and rain boots. And under them, a pair of black ankle uggs. Sure, it's summer here right now, but their summer and winter are the same thing. Then, at the absolute bottom, I find knee high black and green striped slipper boots. Wow... I'm pretty impressed.. She got all the sizes right and everything.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day

A door slams loudly downstairs. I roll out the bed and hit the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! STUPID ASSHOLES! JESUS CHRIST!" I yell at the top of my lungs. Booming laughter comes from downstairs. I growl and the laughter stops. I stomp over to my door and slam it. I gasp when the door snaps and falls sideways into the hallway. "What the fuck? What's wrong with this door?!" I mutter. Someone comes up the stairs quickly. "Jaycee- are you okay?" I look up and see Sam. I clear my throat. "Erm.. Yeah... I have no idea what just happened... Sorry." I say sheepishly. "Um.. It's fine, I'll fix it." He says, his eyebrows drawn together. I notice his eyes moving from my small hands to the door, then back again. "So, what's in the water?" I ask, smirking. He laughs, "More like your _blood_!" Someone from downstairs yells. He growls. "I'm gonna get in the shower." I murmur. "Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes." He says, before going back downstairs.

I pull my hair into a tiny bun at the top of my head, then put a headband on. I climb in the shower, my music iPod blaring Paramore cuz I love them.

I climb out if the shower and put my electric blue Adidas sweater and grey leggings then I put on socks and the slippers. I walk downstairs and everyone quiets and looks at me. "Morning, sweetie." Emily says. I smile, "Morning emily." Out of the corner of my eye, I think I see an extra person, but I'm not sure, they all look the same. I sit down at the table, next to Paul and Embry. "Hey, where'd your tat go?" Embry asks. "Um.. Under my sweater." I say slowly. "Oh... I was hoping to show Jacob." He says, gesturing toward a boy in the corner. I look up at him and he looks at me, then away and back again "FUCK!" He roars, he storms out the door, into the storming rain. Sam quickly follows him. "Um.. What did I do?" I ask Emily quietly. I shake my head, why do I care? "Never mind." I mutter and get back up from the table. I go back upstairs, it really doesn't take much to ruin my mood. Just when I started to kinda like these people, they have to invite an asshole over. I mean what did I do to him? Besides look at him and wonder if he was the suddenly famous Jacob. I mean jeez. They're all bipolar freaks. I would slam my door, but its broken, so I lie down on my bed with my iPhone and one of my favorite books, Percy Jackson, Lightening Thief. "I DON'T LOVE HER! AND I NEVER WILL! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE FUCK YOUR FREAKY IMPRINT SHIT SAYS! GOD, I LOVE _BELLA_! I MADE THAT CLEAR!" "Jacob, calm the hell down." I get up and walk to the window, and peek out. There's a shaking Jacob and a calm looking Sam. I find myself wondering who they're taking about, then banish the thought quickly. I couldn't get caught up in that. "Bella isn't gonna speak to you anytime soon, she's too busy celebrating her birthday with the leech, correct Mr. Black?_**SO CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND TAKE THE ONLY CHANCE YOU HAVE AT HAPPINESS**_ ." Sam yells and storms back into the house. "JAYCEE COME HAVE BREAKFAST!" Sam yells. And quite frankly, I'm kinda scared to say no..

I come downstairs and the first person I see is Jacob, staring at me. I pointedly make eye contact with him, then drop my mouth open, "FUCK!" I yell, "I must now storm into the pouring rain, have seizures and throw a tantrum about something only wild animals do!" I say, sarcastically. Paul and Embry start laughing and Jared looks kinda hurt. Sam looks plain old pissed, Emily looks way too hopeful, and Jacob glares at me. "Shut up, bitch, you don't know what the fuck you're talking about." He growls. "Okay if I'm a bitch, you're a total kiss up ass hole, why don't you go crawling back to Bella and the leech and live a life in their shadow." I growl back, not knowing what I'm taking about. His eyes bug out of his head and I walk past him. I grab a small muffin and go back upstairs. "Dang man, she kinda told you off.."

I think I fell asleep, although I couldn't tell how long it had been when I woke up, cuz it looks exactly the same outside. Someone knocks on my doorframe, and I look up. When I see Jacob, I laugh out loud from the recliner. "And what exactly do you want?" "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for your loss. I've lost a parent before." I stop. He just apologized to me. And said sorry for my loss. "Um ok, but I don't really need your sympathy." I say quietly, looking at my hands. "Look, I'm sorry for being a ass hole, okay? I'm just... Upset. Lemme make it up to you tomorrow." He says, trying to keep his cool. I shrug, "Fine, whatever." He picks my phone up off my bed and hands it to me. "It's locked." He says. I take it from his hand and slowly enter in my passcode, Isaac and Zoe. Those were my parents. He does a couple things, turns it off and sits the phone down. "Um... I'll text you later." He smiles slightly, waves, and disappears. Jeez these people are fast


	4. Chapter 4

My phone beeps, and I pick it up to see a text from "Jake". I unlock it and read the message.

So what do you wanna do tomorrow?

Umm i dunno

Do you want to leave Sam's Or...

This is starting to sound more and more like a date. I sigh and rub my brow. I wouldn't even date him. Well I mean I would, cuz damn, he's hot, but I don't know him well enough. But I would date him to get I know him... After I slapped all his ass-holish ways outta him. Cuz damn, he is hot!

Hello?

I flush red.. I forgot to text him back.. If he even heard about that.. I have the feeling he would never let me forget.

Sorry I was thinking

About me?

Yeah...no

I can see youJaycee, you Are such a Horrible Liar!

WHAT?!

I get up and run to my window, I look all around, but see no one

Did you just Check your Window?

Yeah, I just checked my damn window If someone told you they were fuckin watching you would you look

Um yeah, No... Cuz I'm just boss Like that

Man U better take me somewhere tomorrow and buy me some shit. Ttyl

What? Ttyl?

C.u.l8ter

Oh. K

God, idiot. I plug my phone up and go into my bathroom. I strip and enter the shower again, letting my mind wander.

Jacob fuckin Black.

Hot

Hot

Hot

Hot

Hot

Ass

Hole

Bipolar

In love with Bella ?. My heart plummets when I remember that. Why? I dunno... Because somewhere in the process of him being a jackass to me, I started to fall... To see a reason to stay... But only if he felt the same before Valentines Day.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up and panic. I can hear Jakes voice downstairs. I get up, trip over my slippers, run into the bathroom, to the closet and grab my large blue over the shoulder sweater. Almost all of my shirts accent my tattoo. Then I pull on black jeans and the Uggs Emily gave me. So I have a thing for beanies. I'm pretty sure I only have one with me, because they haven't sent all my stuff to me yet. But when they do, there will be a whole box. I grab my gray Ralph Lauren one out of my bag and run downstairs. I pull my ponytail out and put on the hat. I stand next to jake, swipe the keys out of his pocket and run outside.

"HEY!" He yells after me. I open his car door and sit down inside. He comes running out after me, reaches through the open window and snatches the keys. "So where do you want to go?" He asks as he pulls out of the driveway. I shrug. "I was supposed to 'buy you some shit' right?" "Yep." "What do you want?" He asks. "How much ya got?" I ask, smiling. "Jaycee, just tell me what you want. I got it alright?" "Um... Okay, some sweaters and some boots cuz it's way colder here... And I have school Monday." We pass the 'welcome to La Push' sign, an soon the Forks one too. Eventually we end up in Port Angeles

We pull up to a small mall and we get out, walking sorta close to each other. He holds the door for me and we enter. Suddenly, his head snaps up, "She's here!" He grabs my wrist, instantly setting it on fire because of the heat of his. He drags me down hallways and around corners, then stops suddenly. He pulls out his wallet and then presses a credit card into my hand. "Meet me by the car at at least five all right? No later." Then he practically sprints off until I see the source of excitement. A short, awkward looking, pale brunette. "BELLA!" He yells, picking her up. "Jake!" She says, laughing. She looks over his shoulder at me and frowns, "Who's that, jake?" She asks, jealousy laced through her voice. He sets her down and turns my way and gets that big doe eyed expression again. "She's a friend of mine." He says, sounding strangled. "Oh." She says, looking between Jacob and I's constant gaze. "She's really pretty." She murmurs. "So are you, the most beautiful to me!" He says, smiling. I gulp and walk away quickly.

Just ignore it.

I tell myself as I look through the sweaters at Nike. He looks at me like I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, but doesn't really think it. He starts to fall, I can tell, them grabs a magical twig an remembers bella. I shake my head. 'Sweaters boots sweaters boots sweaters boots' I think. 'Sweaters boots sweaters boots oh, that's a hot sweater. Jacob. Hot. Bella and Jake.' Jeez, this is gonna take awhile.

5:00

I walk out to the car and sit all my bags down. Jake isn't here yet but he will be soon. I hope.

5:30

Soon, soon, don't snap his neck when you see him.

6:00

Don't get pissed, Jaycee. Don't get fuckin pissed off

7:00

I'm gonna kill him.

7:30

Slowly and painfully, that's how I'm gonna do it.

8:00

I'm gonna make him eat his own shit.

9:00

Where the hell is the little bastard?!

9:30

The lights come on, and people start to leave. He's still there, right?

10:00

The parking lot is almost deserted now...

10:30

The mall lights go off and the parking lot is now completely deserted and cold.

I pull out my phone and call Emily.

"Hello?" Her voice comes through. "Um I think jake deserted me." I mutter. "What? What do you mean?" Emily asks.

"I MEAN JACOB FOUND MOTHA FUCKIN BELLA SWAN, PUT HIS DAMN PLASTIC CURRENCY IN MY HAND AND THEN THE BASTARD HAD THE DAMN AUDACITY TO FUCKIN FORGET ME AT THE DAMN MALL!"


	6. Chapter 6

Emily's truck pulls up and Embry hops out. He smiles at me and grabs my bags off of the car. I climb in the truck and we drive home silently. "I'm sorry." He says. I continue to stare blankly out of the window.

When we come to Emily's, I hop out of the car and slip upstairs to my room. The door is fixed, yay. But I'm not gonna smile about it. There is a permanent scowl etched on my face. When I get in my room, I see that they have brought my boxes. Awesome. Still not gonna smile. I sit down on my bed, then realize I still have his damn plastic currency. I get back up and go downstairs. Just as I put the credit card on the table, someone walks in. I look up and see Jacob. The smile falls off his face, "Oh, shit, Jaycee I'm really sorry. I'll make it up to you." "Bullshit Jacob!" I snarl and go back upstairs.

I slam the door and fall on my bed.. And either I have really good hearing or these walls are really thin. "Jacob, where did you go?"

Sam asks. "Bella- she invited me over to dinner... Because her um yeah he was hunting. She wanted company." "So you left Jaycee?" Emily asks quietly. "Your _imprint_?" Sam adds incredulously. "Look I didn't mean to. She was hardly talking to me anyway. I'll make it up to her!" I scoff. "That's what you were supposed to be doing today, Jacob." Sam growls, "Making up for being an ass."

"Jake you wanna know why she reacted so badly? Because she's a damn imprintee, and believe it or not you're bond is probably stronger than all of ours. You wanna know why, Jacob EPHRIAM Black?! Oh, oops I just said it! So ya know what she probably already loves you! Handling someone's heart is a big fuckin responsibility, and this one is my niece's. So you better wake up _AND COME BACK TO REALITY_!"

Emily yells.

Whoa...

The next day.

I wake up and go downstairs, in a tank and soccer shorts. I'm surprised when I see a platter of waffles instead of a basket of muffins. Everyone except jake (he's missing) watches me as I walk to the cabinet to get a plate and the syrup. I put waffles on my plate and then pour syrup, "Good morning, spectators." I say sarcastically. "Sorry." They all mumble. "Mhmhmm," I interrupt, "What the hell is an imprint?" I ask, sitting down. They freeze up and look at each other. "We can't tell you, Jake has to." Kim says.

"Like I'm gonna be taking to Jacob mother fuckin black."

Their eyes bug out and they look away. Then, I realize that he is indeed near, I feel that tugging in my stomach and the

pleading of my soul to go near him. It causes me to freeze up. He comes through the door and I get up quickly, and go up the stairs. "You can't ignore me forever!" He says after me. I roll my eyes.

I sit in my room and unpack my bags from yesterday. I went to Nike, Adiddas, Aeropostale, Hollister, Under Aromour and Journeys. In other words, I might've spent a lot of his money... But I used some of my own too! This is what I got...

Nike: pull over sweaters: orange, black, red, forest green, sky blue and white. Zip up sweaters: purple, lavender, silver-ish-ness, electric green, royal blue and yellow. High tops: black and green, red and orange, and red and black.

Adiddas: pull over sweaters: every color. Running shoes: electric green.

Aeropostale: zip up sweaters: black, white, red, green. Pull over sweaters: blue and purple.

Hollister: zip up sweaters: black, red, orange, green, and blue. T-shirts: red, yellow, orange and white. Tank tops: 5 black, 5 white and 5 red.

Under Armour: pull over sweaters: purple, forest green, blue, royal sky blue, white and black. Headbands: grey, black, and white.

Journeys: Short black combat boots, mid-calf Uggs, fringe boots, and Uggs that button up the side.

So yeah... It was fun. Sorta

* * *

_A/N: So the last part is sorta filler_


	7. Chapter 7

I unpack my boxes next, one is full of beanies, just like I predicted, the next full of all my old converse, which I love, one full of shirts and pants, and the last five personal things. Like my moms jewelry (mostly piercings of some sort), tattoo instruments, and my dads camera and picture developer. I don't know why they gave me their stuff, but I don't have the best reaction. One box is full of my moms scrapbooks and picture albums. I open one, and they're all me as a baby. My mom holding me, my little fingers around hers. My dad holding me, a huge smile on his face. One of him kissing my forehead. Then, all three of us. Them looking down at me, the biggest smiles on their faces. I don't even realize when I start crying, until a tear lands on the picture. I wipe it away quickly. The next one causes me to laugh, I'm in a blue onesie and hat, and a young Seth is holding me, looking super confused, and Leah rolling her eyes in the background. I miss them. Then, my aunt Sue and uncle Harry, Leah and Seth trying to look at me around them. Next, young Emily and her parents, David and (so fondly nick named by me) Izzy. Then her other brother, Jason, who was quite strange looking that day. But I didn't seem to notice, in fact it looks like I found it hilarious. In every picture with him, I'm laughing or smiling. Then the pictures with me and young Emily. Strangely enough, I found it appropriate to put my small pink looking hand her face. The half of it that's now scarred. She's smiling down at me, and I can't tell if I'm about to cry or smile.

The next box is full of what looks like their sweaters and some of my moms boots.

The next two are mine, one full of my cameras and picture developers and the other, more pictures. This time of me and my friends. My friends who were like sisters and brothers to me. When I get tired of crying, I get up and get in the shower. When I get out, I put on my black Under Armour sweater and black pants. Then I put the black polar fleece from Emily on too. Then, one of my beanies. Eventually, I settle on a red one. Then my new short combat boots with gray laces. I grab one of my cameras, put it around my neck, then grab a small messenger bag. I put extra film in it along with my iPhone and IPod. Then, my red beats head phones out one of the boxes and go downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asks. Silence. I grab a muffin, and then Emily asks, "You going out sweetie?" "Yep, going walking in the woods." "What?! Not by yourself you're not!" Jacob yells, getting up. I roll my eyes and head out the door thinking, 'Watch me bastard'. "Be careful, Jaycee." Emily says. "I will I promise!"

I walk into the woods, looking up. The pale ivy leaves are beautiful against the cloudy gray sky. I take a couple pictures, then continue into the woods. Eventually, after waking through thick undergrowth and squeezing through some trees, I come to a sort of clearing, the trees surrounding it are bare, and form a heart shape. Then, around them are taller trees, with red blossoms, still forming the heart shape. A crooked line of birds fly across it, and I snap pictures until they're gone. A broken heart, then healed. Hehe me like.

A twig snaps behind me and I turn around. I see two large chocolate brown eyes, that look like a humans, but are too high up to be. Unless giants are real here.. Besides the ones at Emily's house. Eventually, the thing steps into view. A huge wolf, maybe a wild horse... Yeah no, this is a freakin wolf. "Holy shit, you're the biggest mother fucker I have ever seen." I murmur. It forms sort of a grin on its face, and steps closer. "Um.. Stay." I say, holding out my hand. "I'm gonna take a couple pictures of you, okay? Don't let the flash scare you." I snap a couple pictures, "Good boy," I murmur. It makes a bark like sound and I stop, and look at it, scared. Then I realize its... Laughing. "Jesus Christ." I murmur, them take a couple more pictures.

i slowly reach up towards it, and it leans its head down towards me. It pushes its cheek into my hand and I smile. "I'm gonna call you brownie." I murmur. It's eyes widen and it shakes its head. "Oh, you're a guy?" I ask. "Hmm, lets see... You remind me of someone..." I blink away the tears that came way to quickly. "But I won't name you after a jackass." He frowns. "Well anyway, he's in love with Bella Swan and I respect that." He whimpers protestingly. "And you seem to be in love with me. So I shall keep the two of you distinguished." I say, then kiss his nose. He grins. "I will call you... Jason... After my favorite uncle... And comic book character." He cocks his head, seemingly shrugs, and smiles. "You are the creepiest most human like wolf I have ever met... And the first one." 'Jason' grins, then licks my face. I frown, then shake my head. It starts to rain and I look up at the sky, it's turned completely black and makes the "heart" look black. I take a couple pictures of that until 'Jason' nudges my shoulder. I look at him and he crouches. "Am I supposed to... Get on your back?" He rolls his eyes, but doesn't move from his position.

I climb on, literally, and sit on his back. I stroke his fur as he starts to walk, then I take a couple pictures. They show his ears and trees, and I'm so far up right now, I have to duck sometimes so I don't run into branches. Then I take the same ones with my iPhone, and set it as my home screen. When 'Jason' comes to a stop and I see Emily's house. "What, are you a stalker too?" I ask. He crouches, and before I get off, I kiss him in between his ears. "So... Do realize how weird this is?" I ask. He nods. I bite my lip and walk away. "Creepiest, biggest, human like mother fucker known to man."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Really long chapter :) .

* * *

Ch. 9

Two weeks Later

I get up to the sound of talking, of course, and they're not quiet about it either. I can practically hear all the cheesy things Jared is whispering in Kim's ear. But I've found myself wishing someone would do that to me. I take a shower, then get dressed. I pull on a black lacy tank top, then my Nike lavender zip up sweater. Then I put on gray pants, and pull on my old purple converse. I go in the bathroom, and look at myself. I sigh, I'm actually going somewhere today, so why not look presentable? I laugh, I'm going to Sue and Harry's. but I proceed anyway. I spray my hair, then put a white bandana on it. Them I pull out the case. The makeup case. I don't wear it heavy, just eye makeup. I put on chocolate brown eyeshadow, then add a dramatic wing with black eyeliner. I reaaaallllly don't need mascara. Then I swipe peach tinted lip balm over my lips, which doesn't really change anything at all. I grab the key Emily gave me, my moms black leather jacket, then go into the hallway.

"All I'm saying is she's sexy." Paul's voice floats up the stairs. "What Jaycee?! She's _mine_!" Jacob says. I smirk, that's funny. "Yeah, he claimed her." Embry adds. I laugh at that and go downstairs. Sam shouts at them to stop, and there's sorta a commanding tone to it. So commanding, I stop walking into the kitchen. He notices. "Sorry Jaycee, not you." I shrug and mumble, "It's fine." I walk into the kitchen and Paul. "Hello, Beautiful." Jacob says, grinning. A light blush colors my cheeks and I roll my eyes. "What does is take makeup to get complimented around here?" "No you're beautiful without it" Jacob says. His eyes widen and he shuts his mouth. "That's right, shut the fuck up, black." I say. "See my point has been proven." Paul says. Jacob growls. "You look really pretty Jaycee." Emily murmurs. "Thanks, Em." I say, smiling. I grab a chocolate chip muffin out of the basket on the counter and sit down next to Embry. And Jacob, who just stares at me.

"Um, I was wondering if anyone could give me a ride to Sue's house?" "I'll take you." Emily says. Sam glances at her, his face pained. Her expression mirrors his, then she quickly leaves the kitchen, shaking her head, eyes shining and goes towards her bedroom. "I'll take you." Paul and Jacob say at the same time. They look at Sam. He frowns, "Paul hurry up." The he walks really fast, practically runs down the hallway, towards Emily. "Damn, they're like.. Attached at the fuckin hip." I whisper. They laugh at me, "You have no idea." Jacob says, arms crossed, looking, no still staring at me. "Well bye, Black. Stop being creepy, will you?" I say, smirking. I walk out of the house, Paul on my heels.

"You do realize one of your friends has 'claimed' me right?" I ask Paul when I get tired of him starting at me. "You heard Embry say that?" Paul asks, chuckling. "Yeah, I hear almost everything." I say. "Seriously?" He says, worriedly. "Yes Paul, I heard you call me sexy." I say, sighing. He laughs loudly. A couple minutes pass. "You know Jacob really likes you, right?" He asks. "Well I'll believe it when everyone stops speaking for him and he tells me himself." I say quietly. "Good luck with that. He has to admit it to himself first." He says, the last part barely a whisper. He pulls into Sue's driveway and. I kiss him on the cheek, "Thanks Paul." I say and get out. "See ya, midget." He says, smirking. I stick my tongue out and go up to the door.

I wait, and eventually, a much taller, buffer, and obviously older Seth opens the door (but he's still adorable). "Jaycee!" He yells, then picks me up and puts me in a bone crushing hug. "Hey Sethy." I grind out. He sits me down, and closes the door. "When did you get here?" He asks smiling down at me. I shrug, "A couple days ago, when did you start using steroids?" I ask. He laughs, and it echoes through the foyer. We walk into the house, and he directs me into the kitchen, where Uncle Harry, Aunt Sue and Leah are. "Jaycee." Leah says, smiling. "Hey, lees." I say, smiling. I kiss Uncle Harry and Aunt Sue's cheek. They smile. "When did-" "a couple days ago and she thinks I'm on steroids!" Seth interrupts. "Who are you staying with?" Harry asks. "Sam and Emily." I say. Sue, Leah, and Seth frown; Harry rolls his eyes and looks regretful. "Sam and _Emily's_?!" Leah asks, furiously, her eyes shining. I feel so damn slow... Before Sam and Emily, it was Sam and Leah. How could Emily do this? Doesn't she get that it broke lee's heart? Sam and Leah were so in love... He was gonna propose and my parents were gonna drive me from Vermont so I could be a bridesmaid. Along with Emily. The dresses were gonna be purple, Leah's favorite color. And then Sam called of the proposal, and fell in love with Emily?!

"Dammit, Lees I'm so sorry." I murmur, and envelope her in a hug. Or try to, she's about a foot taller than me.

Jacob's POV

I love her.

I know I do.

It's undeniable.

But it's a forced thing! My love for Bella isn't. But the love I now have for Jaycee is much stronger than what I've ever had for Bella. Sam is starting to think that I have the strongest bond, and the elders support the theory. I just have to admit it to myself. But I just did.

Didn't I?

What was it if anything that I felt for Bella though? Does it really matter? One is my soulmate... And the other isn't.. As much as I hate to admit it. I wanted to imprint on Bella so bad... But I didn't, I imprinted on Jaycee, my beautiful, caring, kind (to everyone but me right now), loud, sailor-mouthed, beautiful soulmate.

I lay down, my face on the floor, "Jake what are you doing?" Embry asks, a laugh in his voice. I shrug. "Aww, Jakey misses Jaycee." Paul says from the table. "Shut up." I growl, then sigh, that is so true.. "Jakey and Jaycee, sitting in a tree; K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage. And that's not all, that's not all, their baby was ONE HUNDRED feet tall!" They yell in unison. "How mature." Kim says, giggling. "Wait wouldn't it be first comes imprinting?" Jared says. "No." Paul says. "Yeah-huh." Jared says. I sigh and tune them out.

The choice is simple, really, one is my soulmate and the other is not.

And nothing's gonna change that.

Later

"Jake you do realize that all of the boys left and you're still laying on my kitchen floor, right?" Emily asks. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Jaycee." I say. "AWWW THAT IS SO SWEET!" Kim shrieks. "Yeah, except I don't think Sam is gonna wait for you; so you better get your ass wherever you're s'posed to be." Jaycee says. Wait Jaycee? I get up and turn around. There she is, standing in the doorway, smirking. I smile and pick her up, hugging her for the first time. I bury my face in the crook of her neck and inhale her scent - vanilla and cotton candy - very _sweet_.

"WHAT THE FUCK JACOB?! MY FEET ARE NOT TOUCHING THE DAMN GROUND!"

She yells in my ear. I don't budge. She tries again, "Jacob, not that I don't appreciate the attention, but what the _hell_ has gotten into you?" She whisper hisses. "Nothing." I say. "Yeah sure." Her arms rest on my shoulders for a brief moment, and then she says, "You can put me down now!" I don't.

An angry growl comes from the edge of the woods and I put Jaycee down, kiss her cheek and run out of the house, grinning.

Jaycee's POV

I touch my cheek, my eyes wide as saucers. "Aw, Jaycee's blushing!" Kim coos. "Shut up, Mrs. Cameron." I snap. She blushes. "Aw, Kimmy's blushing." I say. "Shut up."

"We told you so." Emily says, smiling when I sit down and take of my coat. I don't respond. "Yeah, why are you so shocked?" Kim asks. "I'm no Bella fucking Swan." I say. "You're right, you're Jaycee mother fucking Young. And we like you way more." Kim says, smiling. My mouth drops open. I have never hearts Kim cuss. "Thanks Kimmy." I say. She smiles.

Later

The guys come in, upset and angry looking. "Sam what's wrong?" Emily asks. "That red-headed leech keeps getting away!" He growls. "Leech?" I say incredulously. They look at me, then Jake. "Jacob." Sam says quietly. "I can't tell her yet." He whines. They glare. "She won't accept me, she doesn't even trust me yet!" He continues. They turn towards me, "DO YOU TRUST HIM?!" They all yell. "Yes." "SEE JACOB?! SHE TRUSTS YOU! I DONT SEE WHY YOU DONT JUST TELL HER ALREADY! WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE GONNA GO CRAWLING BACK TO BELLA THE FIRST CHANCE YOU GET!" Paul yells, his hands shaking. Then Jacob looses it, he starts to shake, until he's a blur. Then he's pushed outside, along with Paul. Kim and Emily are told to stay inside, but they don't, so neither do I. I start to go to calm Jacob down, but Emily stops me just in time.

Not a lot of things scare me, but this, _this_ scared the _shit_ outta me.

Jacob fuckin Black, the boy that I have involuntarily fallen in love with, exploded into a giant russet brown wolf. Shreds of his clothes fall to the ground. I scream. The Paul explodes too, into a large silver-gray wolf. I scream again. Jacob-wolf looks at me, sympathetic. Then I realize, Jake is Jason. No wonder he called him-himself a sexy beast.

Paul lunges at him, teeth bared. Jacob crouches, obviously expecting him to do so. They snap at each other with their razor sharp teeth and I back up, until I'm against the house wall. I don't know when I started crying, but tears start to fall on my hands, which are now covering my mouth. Everyone is yelling at them, but I'm too busy listening to the sound of my own fear to hear them. Yeah, fear has a sound. I think its called hyperventilating. Jacob bites Paul's ear and Paul whimpers and crouches. Jacob looks at me, and I shake my head and press myself against the wall. He whimpers, then runs into the woods, Embry behind him with a pair of shorts.

Jacob, human Jacob, comes out if the woods, shorts low on his hips as usual. He's looking at only me, and his expression is pained and sad. When he comes onto the porch and heads toward me, I shake my head no, and back into the corner. "Jaycee, Jaycee. I'm really sorry you had to see that." He says, in front of me. A sob escapes my throat. He picks me up and I squirm, trying to get out of his arms. He doesn't relent though, and eventually, despite the terror and paralyzing fear, I stop trying. I wind my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. And I cry, about everything, my parents, my friends that I left behind, the pain that he had caused me...

I don't know how long we stayed there, cuz I heard the door open and close a couple (hundred) times.

"Jaycee do you want to talk about it?" Jacob asks eventually. I nod. "Do you want me to put you down?" I shrug, "You don't have to." He chuckles. So he readjusts me and carries me bridal style. I don't bother to ask where we're going, I just cuddle into his arms, my face on his chest. He is so warm-bordering on hot... But it's comforting. As comforting as it can be, considering he just turned into A MAN EATING WOLF!

He sits me down on a piece of driftwood, and starts pacing. I immediately miss his warmth. I look around, we're on the beach, and the sky is gray as usual, the wind whipping and the air cold. I rub my arms. "Are you cold?" He asks. I nod. He sits down next to me and puts his arm around me. I listen to the water, trying not to push Jacob. I could tell that he was really upset that I saw him as his wolfy self. "I'm sorry." Is the first thing that comes out of his mouth. I turn around to face him, and he faces me. I'm practically in his lap; my legs are over his and I'm playing with his hands. "You don't have to be sorry, it's ok." "No it's not! You could've got seriously hurt-I let myself lose control and I was way to close-" I put my hand on his cheek, "Jacob, shh. It's okay, you won't hurt me." "But what if-what if I lose-" "Jacob Black. Shut the fuck up. I trust you, alright? You won't hurt me." He looks at me, "But I already have.." "It's okay, Jake, It's okay." I say. He lays his head on my shoulder, and lays there for a minute.

"We're spirit warriors," He starts. "We shift to protect the tribe-it's biological and Is inherited through genes. It's-_magic_ in our blood. It's... _Activated_ when we're near the cold ones." He says, then loos at me. "They're vampires." My eyes widen. "They call themselves vegetarians, they only drink animal blood. Bella," He struggles one her name, "Is dating one if them."

Damn, I knew the girl was stupid.

"She wants to become one of them."

I didn't know she was that stupid.

"They live in Forks-" "Tell me more about you and Paul and Sam and Embry and Jared." I interrupt. "We can read minds." He says. My eyes widen, shit. "Not the way you're thinking, when we shift, we all share one 'pack mind'. And we feel everything the other wolves do. Which is why we try to make sure that one of us isn't feeling miserable, I guess. So we're not all miserable." He says. "Oh." I say, relieved. "There's this one last thing...Its supposed to be rare." He looks out at the water. "It's called.." He stops, a light blush coloring his cheeks. "Jake?" I murmur. "It's called imprinting.. And it's when a wolf finds it's mate... It's Soulmate. And the wolf will become whatever the imprint needs, a brother, a best friend," He looks up at me, "Or a lover." My eyes widen.. He didn't imprint on me, right? So I've fallen for a very taken boy?! I move my legs and hug them to my chest, dropping his hand on the wood. "And that's the wolfs only love-it's true love.. The wolf can never love another woman like he does his imprint." He says. "I imprinted on you, Jaycee." He says, taking my hand back.

"Really?! So you-you love me?!" I ask. He nods. The corners of my mouth twitch and I start to smile. He smiles back at me, no he beams back at me. But then I think, am I really ready for a relationship... A never ending relationship?! I mean, an intimate one? I don't think so... If you haven't noticed I'm not the most mature person. And one of the things my mother always said is, it takes maturity for an intimate relationship. My parents were never against me dating, I just didn't because I'm not mature... "Jaycee?" Jacob asks, looking at me. I realize that I've stopped smiling. "Um.. You said you could become whatever I needed, right?" I ask. He nods. "We'll I don't think I'm ready for an... Intimate relationship. So.. Could you settle for besties?" I ask, slightly smiling. "Sure, sure I don't want to push you into anything." I hug him, "Thanks, Jake." He strokes my hair. "Sure, sure." "You're weird only old people say that."

A/N:Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

We walk back to Emily's house, him trying to convince me that more than old people say that. Doesn't really work.

"Whatever, only old people say it." I say as we walk into the house. "So you're calling me old?" I shrug and look up when I realize how silent it is. "What?" I ask. "You didn't faint?" Kim asks. Everyone laughs. "No I think if I was gonna faint I would've on the porch." "What, while you were in his arms?" Quil says, his voice high and his hand on his forehead. I cock my head to the side, "You know what? Shut the fuck up porcupine." He pouts, "Sam! Jaycee is being mean to me!" "Sounds like a personal problem." Sam says, grinning.

The oven dings and Emily and I look at each other. "Jaycee..!" She says as I get up and run to the stove. I pull out the pan and Jacob snatches it from me. "That's hot you could burn yourself." He scolds. I roll my eyes, "I already burned myself on your skin, this is nothing." I say then snatch it back.  
He sighs, and I grab the chocolate and Carmel sauces out of the cabinet. I drizzle it all over the top, then freeze when I feel a hand on my waist. I ignore it and continue drizzling. Until Emily snatches the almost empty bottles out of my hands. "I think that's enough.." She says. I look up at jake and pout. "She took it from me." He groans then turns to Emily, "What about just a little bit more?" She shakes her head. "I don't think so Mr. and Mrs. Black." He grins and my eyes widen and I turn pink. My phone starts ringing and I answer it saying, "Hey jake can you cut me a piece?" He nods, "Sure, sure." I smirk and roll my eyes. I put the phone up to my ear.

"So, who's Jake? Your new boyfriend? What's he look like? Is he cute? Is he one of those hot Indians like your daddy? Don't tease him about 'Sure, sure,' I can see the smirk on your face from Vermont, Jaycee Leah Young!"

My best friend, Ciara says, of course, loudly in my ear. "CIARA FUCKIN ROSE ROBERTSON! Say one more thing I. Dare. You." I growl. She laughs. "You can't hurt me from Washington, Sailor Jay." I groan, Sailor Jay is the name my friends gave me when I cussed around them so much it drove them crazy. "So, my questions? Is he hot? Is he your boyfriend?" I roll my eyes and go out the backyard, near the tree line. "Ci, we both know I don't have a boyfriend.. Immaturity remember? And... He doesn't hurt my eyes." "Well I thought maybe you had sobered up. And does he pleasure your eyes? Is he the most delicious piece of arm candy you've ever seen?" She says. "Um.. No." I say, turning red. "So.. How is it there though? You doing okay?" She asks, suddenly serious. I sit down on a rock. "Well... There's a lot of stuff you wouldn't believe so I'll tell you what you will." I say. "Shoot sister." "Sam dumped Leah for our cousin, Emily. Remember when he called of the big proposal and we cried because we couldn't be bridesmaids?" I ask. I had told Sam the only way I was gonna be a bridesmaid was if Ciara could be one too, even thought they barely knew her. He had agreed. That was the only way they were gonna get me in a dress. "Oh yeah, I remember." "Yeah it's because he fell in love with Emily.. Oh shit.." I say, realizing Sam imprinted on Emily. "ARE YOU MOTHER FUCKIN SERIOUS?!" Ciara yells. "Um yeah moving on." I say quickly. We talk until the boys come running out of the house and jake picks me up and runs back in the house. The phone hung up by itself. He puts his hands on my cheeks, "Do not leave the house? Got it?" I nod. "Promise?" I nod again. he kisses my forehead and runs out of the house.

I turn around and see the kitchen empty so I walk into the living room. Kim and Emily are sitting on the couch looking anxious. I sit down next to Kim, then text Ciara that I have to go. She texts back and I can see her rolling her eyes.

Well I can see that Sailor Jay. Daniel misses you btw.

I roll my eyes too bad for Daniel, I'm in love with someone else now. Daniel was a boy I liked. That liked me. We kissed once, but we never got together. Wait did I just say I'm in love with someone else?! I don't love him!

Yes you do stupid.  
My conscience says

But we're just friends.  
I argue back.

No, you told the boy that's convinced you're the love of his life that you just wanna be friends. He'll never like you as just a friend.  
He'll always look at you as the woman-oops sorry, _girl_ he can't have because she thinks she's too immature!

My fuckin conscience just told me off. So obviously, all of me isn't happy with my decision to push Jacob away. And it plagues me for the next couple of days.


	10. Chapter 10

Eight days later  
I had noticed that Jacob was _extremely_ touchy. When I mentioned it to Emily she said that the wolves like to be physically in touch with their imprints as much as they can. In any way they can. So now, occasionally, who am I kidding every day since he told me, I would wake up with Jake asleep on the floor, holding my hand. So here I am now, on my bed, on Jakes lap, his arms wound around me right under my breasts, his head on my shoulder and his lips dangerously close to my neck. All of the lights are off except the twinkly lights across the ceiling. Cuz friends so do that, right? We're watching a movie on my laptop. But I'm tense and so is he. Quite frankly he's pushing it. We've never been this close before. And the guilt is killing me, the whole 'pushing away and denying your one and only soul mate of everything that completes him?' That's how Kim explained his neediness to be near me to me. I think Jared asked her to, because apparently, he thinks about me constantly and non stop. About the same amount of time I think of him. It's legit killing me.

I bite my lip, then turn around in his lap. He looks at me. I press myself to his bare chest and lay my head in the crook of his neck. "You okay?" He asks, rubbing my back. I nod. We sit in silence. "Kiss me Jacob." I whisper in his ear eventually, my heart beating fast. "What?" He asks, his voice suddenly lower. "Kiss me." I repeat. As soon as 'me' is out of my mouth, his lips are pressed to mine, desperately. Soon enough he takes complete control, and I'm on my back and he's hovering over me, kissing me passionately. He's obviously afraid to put his full weight on me.

"_HEY_, STOP SUCKING JAYCEES FACE OFF, IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" Paul yells up the stairs. Jacob doesn't listen to anyone, I had noticed, unless I asked him. And that was only if I asked over and over (twice). He stops for two seconds and looks towards the door, then growls, "I'm not hungry." I roll my eyes and push him off the bed. He grabs my waist while he's falling and I land on top of him. Then he starts kissing me again. His hands suddenly have a mind of their own, whereas mine are completely obedient and stay on his super sculpted chest... "**JACOB EPHRIAM BLACK!"** Sam yells. He sighs and we get up. He wraps me in his arms looking down at me, "So what are we together now?" I shrug, "Whatever you want." "Nooo it's whatever you want cuz we both know what I want." He says, grinning. I blush and look away. I can't believe I'm having this conversation especially in a house full of wolf people with super human hearing. "Well then... Yeah." I say. "I understand, you just can't resist me anymore, can you?" I scoff, Exactly. "No, I decided to put you out of your misery." I smile when I hear a chorus of "OHHH'S!" From downstairs. He pulls me closer and buries his face in my neck, "You know you love me." "Yeah I know you love me." I say, grinning, my arms around his neck. And as shitty as this sounds... For the first time I feel complete, in Jacob mother fucking blacks arms. It felt perfect

We eventually go downstairs, holding hands. Kim and Emily give me knowing looks. I roll my eyes. "Where's dinner?" Jake asks, his stomach growling. "Yep, not hungry." I mutter. "You're right I'm starving." He says, smiling seductively. My eyes widen and threaten to pop out of my head. Quil, Embry, and Paul make gagging sounds. I clear my throat awkwardly and walk to the table, then sit down next to Kim. Jacob follows. Emily sits boxes of pizza on the table, then passes out plates. Sam brings soda and cups, and glares when Paul snickers. I've gotten closer to Paul and Embry, but that doesn't mean Embry talks. He's just there hanging out with me and Paul. He doesn't make a sound. I've heard him talk four times before. That's it. "Hi Embry." I say, then wave. He waves back, smiling slightly. Then he speaks! "Hey could you do me a favor?" I nod "I don't mean to be mean, but could you share Jacob mother fuckin Black?" I grin, "Of course, I'm the one doing the favors here." "And she loves it." Jacob adds. "And she stares at me like who does this." I say instantly. They look at me strangely. "Sorry. It was something me and my friends did..." They smile slightly. "It's a Mary J. Blige song... It's called Mr. Wrong.." They laugh. "What's the next part?" Quil asks. "While we hold hands and I pray she's not the type to hold grudges. I'm wrong." I say. "Then...?" Kim says, giggling. "Bad boys ain't no good. Good boys ain't no fun.. That's all I'm saying!" I exclaim. "Good it's time to eat." Jared says. He reaches for a box and Kim slaps his hand away. "You know how it goes. Ladies first." I grin and open the box. I grab a piece. Then another. And another. They wince. "Hey leave some for us." Paul growls. I giggle and sit back.

Of course, we ended up ordering more pizza, because the guys are all greedy guts and we sat around the table eating for hours. Until they all stiffened. "Someone else shifted." Sam says. Jacob nods. They get up and run out of the door. Kim throws her hands up in the air, "Great! I was trying to get Jared to agree to take me shopping!" "So in other words he didn't get to answer." I say. She nods. We stay up and Emily lets me drink coffee while we watch chick flicks. Well, they watch, I talk on the phone.

"Hello?" I ask. "Hey how's my sailor wife?" Daniels voice comes through the phone. "I'm rolling my eyes right now." I say, "I am not your wife, Dani." "Yeah well whatever, you aren't yet. How are you Jay?" "I'm good." "Are they treating you alright? Ci told me that you live in a house full of constantly shirtless boys with six packs, anger problems, and high testosterone." I laugh. "So you've moved to heaven you've got a ton of me's." I roll my eyes, "Actually no, they do not all have the hots for me, only one thinks I'm damn sexy." "I do not have the hots for you!" He yells. "I love you, Jay." He says softly. I sigh, "Dani, I don't know how to tell you this... But I.. I'm kinda dating someone here." "What?" His heart broken voice comes through the phone. "I'm sor-" But before I can continue, he interrupts me, shifting from 'you're my love' to 'I'm your mother fuckin older brother-best friend thingy and I must approve' "I'll be flying there one day, to check him out. You got me? Call me if he hurts you and I'll beat him up, alright? Talk to you later, sailor jay." He says, and hangs up. "Bye."

Daniel is a 6"3, muscular Puerto Rican boy, but I can't really see him beating Jake up.. Seeing as how he turns in to Jason... And Jason is my wolf, which means he's a bad ass mother fucker. Not Jacob, Jason.

"Who was that?" Emily asks quietly. "My friend Daniel." "The super tall one from that one picture?" Kim asks. I nod. They're referring to the picture on my desk of him and Ciara dumping me into a pool. Kim laughs, "He looks like he's funny." "He also looks older than you.. How old is he?" Emily asks. "He's twenty-one." I say, blushing. "Whoa." Kim says. "WHATEVER!" I yell and bury my face in my pillow. "MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A WEEK SO HE'S ONLY FIVE YEARS OLDER!" Aww shit.. I wasn't gonna tell anyone about that. "Did you use to like him?" I shrug, "A little." My phone rings. "Hey Ci." I say. "Put me on speaker!" "Why?" "JUST DO IT." I put her on speaker. "Hi, my name is Ciara. Who am I speaking to?" I face palm myself, she is so weird. "Kim and Emily." Emily says, smiling. "And you were just talking about Daniel, correct? Correct cuz he's at my house, mad as shit. And this is for all of you! JAYCEE _DID LOVE DANIEL!_" My eyes widen. "CIARA ROSE ROBERTSON!" I yell. I hear a whoop in the background. "So which one is she dating? Paul, Quil, Embry, or Jacob?" She asks. "Jacob." Emily and Kim say in unison. "OH! HE IS HOT! I SAW ALL OF THEM WHILE I WAS ON SKYPE JAYCEE AND NOT THAT ALL OF THEM AREN'T-HE'S JUST HOT! I KNEW IT! WHEN I WAS TRYING TO TALK TO HIM HE WAS TOO BUSY MAKING GOO-GOO EYES AT JAYCEE. But hey, Jaycee, you seriously have to get me that Embry dudes number he's hotter than all of them. But he didn't even look at me! He was too busy sketching, which I thought was _soooo damn sexy._" "You're still on speaker." Nervous laughter comes through the phone, then the line goes dead. Emily and Kim break out in laughter. "I really want to meet her now." Kim says, smiling. "Yeah, as whacko as she sounds, she's pretty awesome." I say, smiling softly. "I really miss them." "I'll be your bff, Jaycee!" Kim says, giggling. I smile. "Thanks, Kimmy Cameron." "Anytime, Sailor Jay Black."

We hear the door opens and we get up and go into the kitchen. What I see surprises me. Leah and Seth, standing in the kitchen, Leah uncomfortable and Seth smiling his thousand watt smile. "Hey Jaycee." Seth says. "You guys shifted?" I ask. They nod, Leah pissed off and Seth shrugging nonchalantly. "Well... Cool." I say awkwardly.

I hug Seth and he lifts me off the ground, squeezing the life out of me. Then I hug Leah, who stiffly pats my back. The pack starts to sit down, and Leah stays in the corner, as far away from Sam and Emily as possible. "Where's Jacob?" I ask quietly. "Oh, someone wanted to see him at Billy's so... Yeah." Paul says when no one else would speak. "Who?" "Bella Swan." Jared says quietly." "Alright." I say, my teeth clenched.

"Time to call Dani!" Kim says in a sing songy voice. I roll my eyes. "Who's dani?" Quil asks, confused. "DANIEL?" Seth asks. I nod. "HE'S AWESOME! I TOLD HIM I WAS JAYCEES COUSIN WHEN SHE WAS ON THE PHONE WITH HIM ONCE AMD HE SENT ME A VIDEO GAME FOR MY BIRTHDAY!" He yells. "Probably because he thought you were younger than me!" I say. "Noooo! He was trying to get on the good side of her family." Kim says, wiggling her eyebrows. "Okay we are sooo done talking about dani-Daniel." I say. "He threatened to beat jake up if he hurt her and he's twenty one and he loves her!" Kim says, smirking. "Kimmy!" I whine. "Oh! We're talking an ex-boyfriend." Paul says. "No we are not! We never dated!" "You never gave him a chance." Emily clarifies. "He's five years older than me!" I say scrambling for an excuse. Seth and Leah laugh, "Ceecee, your parents did not care." Leah says. "Whatever lees!" I whine. "Didn't care about what?" We look up and see Jacob. Everyone closes their mouth. "I'm off to bed! Cheerio!" I say in a British accent. I run up the stairs and slam my door, and everyone bursts into laughter.

* * *

A/N: So Jake and Jaycee get together in this chapter. And the song, I couldn't help it. :D. Please review


	11. Chapter 11

I wake up Jakes arms forming a cage around me. I squirm, push his arms, I try everything, but nothing works. "Jake!" I whine. He laughs. "Lemme out I have to pee." "That is the most pleasant thing I have ever awakened to." He says sarcastically. "I know it is." I say, smirking. He lets me go and I get up and get in the shower. "LIAR!" He yells. "I get to do that!" I say back.

I get out of the shower and wrap myself in a big, fluffy towel. "Jake!" I hiss, opening the door slightly. "Yes?" He asks, looking over at me. "Close your damn eyes." "But-" "Do it!" He closes his eyes and I come out of the bathroom and go to my drawers. I open them, grab random clothing and go back to the bathroom. "Okay!" I say as I close the door.

I pull on the clothes I brought, a black tank top and a black sweater with the batman symbol on it and pointy bat-ears on the hood. I laugh when I hold up the pants I brought, they're neon yellow. I pull them on and then open my door. Jake comes and leans on the door, as expected. "When did you become batgirl?" I roll my eyes, "I didn't do it on purpose. It's your fault."

I pull out the makeup case and sit on the counter. I had started wearing makeup a little bit more, but still only on my eyes. I take out golden eyeshadow, black liquid eyeliner and some lip balm/gloss. I face the mirror, and Jake wraps his arms around my stomach. I start to put it on, and jake says, "I don't know why you wear that, you don't need it." I smile slightly and continue to put it on. He kisses my neck, "Really." "Thanks, but please let me finish." "So.. Do you know what you're gonna do today?" "Um no, why?" He shrugs, "Just asking." I roll my eyes, yeah right. "Alright I'm done." I say. He releases me and I get off the counter. We walk downstairs and into the kitchen, holding hands. I sit down at the table, next to Kim and grab a muffin. "So, Jaycee, I was thinking that we could maybe go school shopping." Emily says, from behind the counter. I raise my eyebrows, "Really? When does school start?" I ask. "In two months." Kim says. "Oh." I murmur. Jacob exhales a breath and relaxes in his chair. "Can I go too?" Kim asks. "Of course." Emily says. Jared looks up, "Where are we going?" "School shopping." Sam says. "Why don't you go? You'll have something to do." Jacob says. I shrug, "Alright." "Well umm.. I'm gonna head to my house... Bella bought two bikes and wants me to fix them up." I choke on a piece of muffin. "Couldn't eddy just buy her one that works?" I scoff. "No." He says tersely. "_Edward_. Is gone. He _left_ her." He says, shaking. "Oh." I can feel everyone's eyes boring into me. I shift uncomfortably in my chair. I know what they want. They want me to tell him to come with me. But I don't want to do that. He has free will for a damn reason.

"Well are we leaving? Why not go now?" I say, and grab a muffin. I stand up, and Jacob mirrors my movements. He leans down and kisses me and I pull away quickly, "Bye Jacob." I murmur. I walk out, then put on my hood.

"Batgirl, out." I say

They follow me out the door, and we get in Emily's truck. They silently reprimand me, I can hear it in my head. After awhile, they speak, "Jaycee, you shouldn't have let him go." Sam says. "What is the deal with you people?! You act as if-" You need to know what happened." Jared interrupts. I exhale, and throw my hands up in the air, "Well them tell me what the fuck happened, _Uncle Sam_!" He glares at me through the mirror. "Jacob and Bella were friends, when they were kids. then a year and a half ago, maybe, Bella came back. She had moved away. Jacob fell in love with her. But she fell in love with Edward. And before you came, Jacob vowed to love her till her heart stopped beating. Or in other words, until Edward changed her. And she does love him, it's a proven fact." Sam says. "And no man should have someone they love at home, and be out with a needy broken hearted girl that loves him too." Emily says. "No biggie." I mutter.

But then, I start to think about it. Is he strong enough to stand in front of his first love, who broke his heart, and protect both his heart and mine? If Daniel came to me broken hearted... What would I do? I know I'm not strong enough. I know that I still love dani, but when I saw Jacob, it felt as if those feelings were just pushed aside. They didn't necessarily _vanish_...

I wouldn't be strong enough.

* * *

Jacob please don't break our hearts.

* * *

I put in my headphones, and stare out of the window. I would be lying if is said I wasn't a huge fan of Paramore, Evanescence, Linkin Park, Three Days Grace, Trapt and so on. And, I like it loud. They look at me worriedly. So I shift through my music until I come to Romans Revenge. Their eyebrows raise, then I can practically hear their thoughts, 'well what did I expect? It's Jaycee. Sailor Jaycee.'

A call pops up on my screen, Dani. I answer it, "Hey Jayjay, you know how I said I would be flying down there to check this boy out? Guess what, I'm on a plane now, with Ciara." "REALLY?! OMIMOTHERFUCKINGOD! I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH RIGHT NOW! IM GONNA CRY!"

"Yeah, yeah we love you too. You wanna know why? Ciara's parents got the bizarre idea in their heads that they would arrange a marriage for us, when... Yeah we didn't like the idea. Oh, look we're landing. Could you do us a solid an come pick us up?" "No dip, Sherlock." I mutter into the phone. "HEY TURN HERE!" I yell at Sam, "GO TO THE AIRPORT PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEEE! MY _LIFE_ IS WAITING FOR ME!" I yell. "Alright already, stop yelling." Sam growls. "I'm on my way. I'm on my way." I say, bouncing in the seat.

When we park at the airport, I run to the terminal and jump up and down. Up and down. Then, I see him, Dani, he's so unmistakable. I run towards them, and jump into Dani's arms. He hugs me tight, and I wrap my legs around his waist. "Hey jay." He murmurs. "Don't ruin the moment, Dani." When he puts me down, I turn towards Ciara, she's a tall, willowy, black haired Thai girl. She has a slight accent, and often curses in Thai. She is really pretty. I'm jealous of her face, she's jealous of my hair. We hug each other tightly. "I'm missed you so much, Ci." "I missed you too, Jay." She says, her chin on my head. We walk hand in hand back to the truck, and Dani's eyes widen when he sees Sam, who stands maybe a foot over him. "Hey I'm Jared." Jared says, smiling. "Hey I'm Ciara! Are you Kim and Emily? Emily you're sooo pretty! Do you remember me? Does Embry ever talk?" She says this all in two seconds, while giving them all a hug. "Not really, yes we remember, and thank you." Emily says. "Soooo... We have nowhere to stay.." Ciara says after they put all their bags in the trunk. "You guys can stay with us, of course." Emily says. "Really? Thanks." Ciara says. "Yeah, thanks." Dani adds. "So how long are you staying?" I ask. "Did you not hear me? They're trying to marry us." Dani says slowly. "Aren't you like twenty or something?" Sam growls. Sam doesn't like Dani. Neither does Jared. "I don't think any of you understand." Dani growls. They look at him, alarmed. People outside of the pack don't growl. "Everyone in Vermont is all, 'Jaycee is gone, you can finally marry Ciara.'" Ciara says. "And Ciara is only interested in getting Embry and Paul's numbers. And I-I.. Don't like her like that." Dani says, frowning. "So?" "Can we stay forever em?" Ciara says. Emily smiles, "Sure, our family is open." Ciara grins, "See I told you we would be fine." She says, glaring at Danny over my head.

We start to pass a grocery store and Ciara and I look at each other. "CAN WE GO TO THE STORE?!" We yell simultaneously. Sam jerks to a stop, and I push dani out of the door, and Ciara climbs over me. I see Kimmy looking alone, and grab her hand and we run to the store. We end up parading through the store, Kim, Ciara and I riding the cart and dani pushing it. "You guys are such dorks." Dani snorts. I giggle, "TO THE CANDY AISLE!"


	12. Chapter 12

We bought lots of candy, soda, and popcorn. It was really fun running through the store, but I felt like half of me was missing, even with my best friends. I groan. "Hey you ok?" Dani asks as we take bags into the house, up to my room. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired." "That's what the candy's for."

I hear the back door slam and feel the tugging in my stomach. I pause the movie. "Shut up!" I whisper hiss. "Who's in Jaycees room?!" Jacob asks, sounding angry. Dani grabs my hand, "Come on, lets go." He growls. He drags me down the stairs, and I freeze when I see Bella behind Jacob. I release Dani's hand, "Jake it's fine, it's just dani and Jared." Dani glares at Jacob, and Jacob glares back. Then they do that whole intimidating guy thing; they stand in front if each other, squaring each other up. Jacob is only about three inches taller, and dani doesn't look scared at all. "Stop it would you? Jeez, you jackasses." I say, coming in between them. Jacob wraps me in his arms, then kisses me.

Next thing I know, someone is in between us. Then, a pale white hand slaps my face. My eyes widen and I head towards Bella. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU FUCKING BITCH?!" I yell. I am angry. I am soo angry. Then my fist flies up and connects with her jaw. She whimpers, and I stand over her... I'm soo tempted to spit on her... But I'm better than that. "You little Bitch." She mutters. "WHAT?!" I yell. She grabs the table, and stands up slowly. "I called you a bitch. He is mine, he'll always love me." She says, blood dripping down her chin. I may be shorter then her, but I stand in front of her anyway. "LISTEN HERE, YOU LITTLE HO, THE ONLY PERSON YOU HAVE A FUCKING CLAIM ON IS YOUR DRACULA AND GUESS WHAT NOT EVEN HE WANTS YOU! ALL I KNOW IS YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF OF WHAT'S MINE! DONT MAKE ME BEAT YOU UP SO YOU CAN GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL, BITCHELLA" I growl. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me away from Bella.

I look up at jake, and he doesn't look too happy. I snatch my arm out of Jacobs grasp. No one asks Bella if she's all right, they just stare at her disdainfully. "Jake you said you would love me till my heart stopped. That there was no one else for you." She says, her eyes wide on the verge of crying. I scoff, she's so pathetic. "Yeah, well I imprinted, and as far as I'm concerned, your heart did stop beating. There's no one else for me except for Jaycee. I just don't love you anymore." He says, his face hard. "She doesn't have to come between us, it can be just how it was... I love you Jake." She cries. I roll my eyes, "I am sooo over the waterworks." I say under my breath. "Sorry bells." He says quietly.

Wait she has a pet name?! I don't have a pet name!

I feel something brush my arm and look up, Ciara is next to me, glaring down at Bella. "Get up bitch, and get your sorry ass out of our sight." She says lowly. Instead, BItchella opens her mouth, "I know what Victoria's after." She says, looking at Sam. "_Oh_ now she's in love with Sam." I say, exasperated. She glares at me and everyone laughs. Except Emily. "She's after me because Edward killed her mate. She wants to kill me. Mate for mate." "We'll let her kill you, alright?" I scoff impatiently. They ignore my comment. Jacob's arm reaches out. And pulls me to him. "I missed you." He whispers. "You didn't have to." I murmur. "I'm sorry I didn't come with you, baby girl." He murmurs.

Ha! Pet name! And it has absolutely nothing to do with my real name

Embry's POV  
I can feel the girl staring at me. She has been since she got here, and it's taking all I have to not growl in her face and completely freak her out. I pull out my sketch book and a pencil, and start to finish the picture I started of a sunset. "Watcha drawin?" I look up grudgingly. There's the girl. And she's beautiful... Her large green eyes make a stark contrast against her skin, and her black bangs hang over them perfectly. There's a slight smile on her pink lips, and there dimples and freckles on her cheeks. And I think she just became the center if my universe...

She starts to blush, "You know, you're hot and everything, but that doesn't make this any less creepy." She says, giggling. "Oh. Sorry." I say. She sits down next to me. "You draw, I paint we could be so adorable." She says. "That can be arranged." I say quickly. "You want it to be arranged?" She asks, her eyebrow cocked. "Only if you want it to be arranged." "Lets arrange it." She says, grinning. "Embry Call." "Ciara Robertson." Then, she leans over and kisses me.

I don't really hear it-I just sense that all the talking stopped. Most likely because, I, Embry Call, the ever so silent, painfully shy one, is in a corner making out with a hot girl. Yes, I said Embry Call, _not_ Paul Lahote. She must've noticed it too, because next thing I know, her lips leave mine. I open my eyes, and grin cheekily at my brothers.

Jaycee responds first. She starts laughing, and it's loud. "You didn't need my help to get his number." She scoffs. "Nope, I arranged it on my own." Ciara replies grinning.

Jaycee's POV  
"You guys are gonna be soo cute!" Emily squeals. "Um not cuter then us." I say. "Yep because a chick fight is soo cute." Dani says sarcastically. Jacob growls at him. And I see no reason. I elbow his stomach and the growl stops instantly. "Would you guys focus?!" Bella shrieks. "Um excuse me bitchella, I am soooo over you! You are not the center of our universes!" I say, making a circle with my hands. "I'm sick of you too! Why don't you just leave?!" She says. "Guess what I'm gonna be around for a long while, honey, so you better damn well get used to it." I growl. "He is not yours anymore. He's _mine_."


	13. Chapter 13

So we pack up for the bonfire, and Bella stands by awkwardly. She tried to help.. And kinda ended up hurting herself. She's super clumsy, I mean damn I thought I was clumsy. Nope, now, I'm the most graceful person that ever graced this fucking planet.

She held her wrist and hid behind Sam and Emily all night. Until billy came to tell the legends. I haven't met him yet and Bella acts as if he's her dad.

"Come on, I want you to meet my dad." Jacob says, taking my hand. When we come to billy, I stand slightly in front of him. "Hi, my name is Jaycee." I say, smiling. He smiles back at me and takes my free hand in both of his. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He says. "You're all Jacob talks about. Jaycee this Jaycee that. It's nice to finally put a face to the stories." I smile. "Nice to meet you too." I bend over and hug him, and then we go over to the fire.

Jacob sat down and I went to get Ciara and Embry; they had his themselves behind a huge rock when we got here and haven't stopped making out since. I stand so I don't see them making out, "Ciara! Embry! Bonfire." Embry growls, and Ciara giggles. I roll my eyes. "Huurrrryyy uppp!" I whine. They come around by me, then Embry takes my beanie and throws it to the wind. "NO!" I yell and run after it. I run through tide pools and trip over rocks, then finally catch it. Somehow, my hair came loose and was blowing in my face. "Damn you thick hair! This is why I wear fucking beanies, Embry Call!" I growl as I walk back to the bonfire.

Bella's on the log, squished next to Jacob and Embry and Ciara are on the other side. Bella smirks up at me. I smile back, "Thats alright, I'll just sit here." I say and sit down in Jacobs lap. I smile when I see Bella scowl.

I mean really, what the fuck is her deal? I thought she was heartbroken and trying to find solace in a friend, not use him as a boy toy.

Ultimately, I miss all of the legends thinking about that, and when I look up, Leah is walking towards us. "Lees!" I say, and jump out of Jacobs lap. I run over to her and hug her tight. She hugs me back, "At least somebody's happy to see me." "I'm happy to see you Leah!" Seth whines. "I can't tell." She says, smiling at him fondly. He gets up, and picks us both up, crushing my bones and giving Leah a slight squeeze. Cuz she's a damn werewolf and feels no physical pain.

"That is such a cute family moment." I hear Ciara coo. "But I absolutely must ruin it and introduce myself to the famed, idolized by none other then Jaycee Leah Young, Leah Clearwater." Seth sits us down and Leah and Ciara shake hands. "You know who would be really cute together?" Ciara says, her hands on her hips. "Leah and dani. Leah and Daniel." She says slowly. Then she slings an arm around Leah and points to Dani. "Whattaya think?" She says, wiggling her eyebrows. Leah looks at dani, bored as hell, then her eyes widen. "Damn. You're beautiful." Dani murmurs. "No no no no no no no no no no." Leah says. She shrugs Ciara's arm off of her shoulder, and tears come to her eyes. "Lees?" I whisper. Seth stands in Leah's view of dani, and wraps her in a hug. "The fuck? Did Leah just imprint?" I say, my eyes wide. Sam growls. "Can girls do that?" Paul says. "But why him?" Quil whines, "Why not me?" "Girls can't imprint." Jacob says, looking super confused. "Consider the fact that we didn't even know that girls could shift." Billy says. "Is that what Embry did on me?" Ciara says. "Yeah... I did." Embry says. She goes over by him, sits down, and looks at him perceptively. "So... Those legends are real?" "Yeah." Embry says. He pulls a sketchbook out if nowhere and starts sketching, what I guess he saw when he imprinted. He draws five different pictures quickly, then his tattoo, and Ciara's face. Ciara grins, "So I'm eternally connected to a hot werewolf boy? Cool." We all stare at her.

Is that all she got out if that?!

I face-palm myself, shaking my head. She's so stupid. "Jaycee I am not stupid." She says without looking away from Embry.

"Are you okay?" Dani's voice snaps me out of my stupor, he's walking towards Leah, looking concerned. I quickly intervene, laying my hand on his arm, "Yeah, she's all right dani, just give her a minute, alright?" He barely nods, instead, he keeps staring at Leah. "Go away!" Seth growls. He holds up his hands and backs away slowly.

Leah releases Seth, backs away slowly, her eyes not leaving Dani's. "I'm going home." She sobs. She glances at me and Seth, "Don't follow me." Then, she sprints off, into the trees. Seth follows her anyway, and I go sit down on Jakes lap again.

Not long after, we leave the beach. Bella drives herself home, Paul grudgingly going with her, to patrol around her house.

Jake and I go upstairs to my room, and I change into a pair of short shorts and a tank top. Jake glances at me, "You're gonna be cold." I shake my head, "No I'm not." I pout, "Unless you plan on leaving me."

Jacob winds his arm around my waist, and pulls me to him. He sits down on my bed, hugging me close. "Of course I'm not." "Good. And don't go leaving at like three in the morning or something."

"Wait till five."

He chuckles, "Whatever you say baby girl." "I love you Jacob." "I love you too, Jaycee."


	14. Chapter 14

5:00 a.m.

My eyes pop open as soon as Jacob gets up. I pout up at him as he puts the covers over me. "Go back to sleep Jaycee." He murmurs. Instead, I get out of bed, grab one of his sweaters off of my chair, and grab his hand. "Come on let's go." I whisper, yawning. "You aren't going anywhere." He says. "Yes I am. I'm going downstairs, and your gonna carry me." He laughs, then picks me up and carries me downstairs.

When we go down there, Paul storms in the door, shaking so fast he's beyond a blur. He's just a tan blob. "Paul calm down." Jacob says. Paul cocks his head and glares at Jacob. "Either calm down or go outside." Jacob says slowly. "Hey, guess what Jake?" He growls. "You're best fucking friends are back. The damn pixie to be specific. Eddy's gonna commit suicide because the pixie saw when Bella was being a dumb ass yesterday and went cliff diving."

Bella had gone cliff diving yesterday. Except she didn't tell anyone she just went and Jake had to save her. And give her mouth to mouth. And that's why we left early, not because of the Leah episode. That's actually when she slipped away to go.

Sam comes in to the kitchen, "So what, are they leaving together? Because I'm pretty sure the red head will follow if what she told us yesterday was true." He says. "It was." Jake growls, and literally drops me, not so gently.

"Dammit Jacob it not that fucking serious." I growl, righting myself. It didn't seem to register that I was talking, because his voice got louder and angrier, "Yes it is! I love her!" His eyes widen, and he glances down at me, "She's my best friend." He says quietly. "I understand." I lie, "Go see what's up with her." He leaves the house too quickly for my liking, and I sit down in a kitchen chair. "I was gonna ask you before I sent him over there." Sam says. "We'll it's fine." I growl.

Ciara and Embry come down the stairs, Ciara in the shirt Embry wore yesterday, And her hair sticking up all over the place. I glance at Paul; he has a special gift for telling if people had gotten laid in the last twenty four hours. And it makes since, since he's the playboy of the pack. He nods at me, while trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Just get laid, em?" I ask. He cocks an eyebrow at me, in other words, 'what the fuck do you think?'. Embry and I had developed a silent language and that most definitely a sarcastic yes. "Embry gets laid more than all of us combined. That was, before he imprinted." Paul says. "More than you?" I ask incredulously. "He was a few ahead." Sam says. Embry shrugs, a sly smile on his face, "What can I say? The chicks dig the whole quiet thing." I roll my eyes, "You're all a hot mess." "You know you love us." Paul says, grinning. "Yes, sadly, I love you all." I say, my hand on my heart.

Emily comes into the kitchen, and looks surprised to see us all. "You do know what time it is right?" We nod, "Yes, I know I got up for no fucking reason." I say, staring at the ceiling. "It's ok, Jaycee, I'll beat Jacobs ass for you." Dani says, coming into the kitchen fully dressed. "Dani, you're insane. You know what time it is?" I scoff. "Like I could sleep anyway." He murmurs.

Leah. He spent all night thinking about leah. Ciara and I glance at each other, grinning. It was agreed silently yesterday that we shipped Leni or Lani. We haven't decided yet. Cause Deah is kinda stupid sounding... Ok, I give up, we love Leah and Dani together. "I know the feeling." I whisper. "You know what, I don't like Jacob." Dani growls. I grin at him, "Me neither." "Don't say-" "I love him." He slouches in his chair, and hides his face in his hands. "Jaycees mission on this earth is to eliminate Dani Irrazani." He mutters. "I told you that, what, like five years ago." Ciara laughs, "Yup. It was hilarious."

Silence passes, and we end up sitting around in pajamas waiting for breakfast till at least eight. Kim and Jared came, and Paul, Sam and Embry quickly stuffed their faces before leaving for patrol.

"So, what do we wanna do today?" Emily asks, sitting the food down on the table. "Can we go school shopping today?" I ask. She looks at Ciara and Kim who nod and shrug. "Alright, it's settled then, us girls will go after breakfast." Jared's head snaps up, "Whaaaatttt?!" He whines. "We're going shopping for everything. for everyone." He glances at Kim, and I can practically read his mind: Sounds worth it. Then he glances at Ciara, who Embry just fucked, holds up his hands, "Nevermind.. My patrols next anyway." He says. I roll my eyes at him, ah immaturity... Jared and I's best friend.

After breakfast, Ciara and I go upstairs to get dressed. Before she goes into her room though, she grabs her grocery bag of candy out of my room. Whenever we go to the grocery store together, we get five bags of pound candy. Gummy things, sour and sweet in one bag. Jellybeans, Skittles, Mike and Ike's, and so on in one bag. Wrapped candy like Jolly Ranchers, Starbursts, etc in the next. Chocolate in the fourth. And last, in the fifth bag, all kinds of M&Ms and Reese's Pieces. And then, theres the bags of carmel apple suckers. We are addicted to candy. It's a wonder we're not big as houses.

I get in the shower, and let the hot water wash over me. I had the feeling that today was gonna be ok. With Jacob or without, besides, he's doing pack duties.

**That include a girl that's older, taller, more attention grabbing and that he was in love with**.

I roll my eyes, my inner thoughts are insane.

**Um, that means that you're insane!**

I roll my eyes, _whatever_.

I think Emily will be surprised to see what I consider a shopping day. I need my eyebrows pierced, and I was thinking about getting a tattoo on my arm of a gothic cross with wings and my parents name and the date they died on either side of it. The inside of the cross will be dark purple, along with every detail of the wings and their names and the date, red.

I miss my parents. A lot. I haven't really talked to anyone about it, because I don't like to cry in front of anybody. But a big majority of my day is spent thinking about my parents. Where we could be, what my dad could be teaching me when it comes to photography and drawing. My father and I were always going places to draw, and my mother would paint. My father and I had this great bond that was mostly verbal, and expressed through different languages. Around the house, we spoke French, Latin and Quileute; he taught me them. (Ciara taught me Thai, and my father and I taught her French.) What new tattoo, or piercing I would have with my mom. Did I mention, she had the Phoenix on her shoulder too? Yeah, we got it on the same day, the same time, and we held hands. Usually when I told people my mom was French, the would think a French beauty or something. But my mom wasn't like that. Of course she was beautiful, but she didn't let peoples stereotype of beautiful define her. She went above and beyond to achieve her own type of beauty. A beauty that fit her. She had three hawks tattooed across her collarbone. Right in the center, there was a small one with a star on its chest. She had always said this to me:

"See that little bird in the center, the one with the star on it? That's you, mon étoile, my star that keeps light in your fathers and I's lives. I don't know what your father and I would do without you."

I had always taken that for granted.. And now, mes étoiles, my stars, are gone. And I don't know what I'm doing! Rushing into a love that's sealed into my destiny, faking the pain but dying more on the inside everyday. I'm so beyond lost! I didn't realize how much my parents guided me. How much they were my solid rocks.. My foundation. My foundation is gone and I feel as if my house is quickly collapsing in on itself. I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hide these feelings.

**_Je suis perdu sans mes étoiles!_**

I sit down in the corner of the bathtub and I find my self sobbing. I haven't cried this much since the day it happened.

When I feel cold water hitting my skin, I turn off the water and get out of the shower. I avoid looking at myself in the mirror as I dry off, I don't wanna see my red eyes yet. I leave the bathroom and go through my closet until I find my black overalls. They're skin tight and are more like a jumpsuit, but I love them. I pull on a red tank top and then the overalls. I pull on socks and a pair of ankle lace up leather "pixie boots" of my moms. She said they were a couple years old; from her high school years, she just didn't wanna get rid of them. I'm glad she didn't. They fit me perfectly now.

When I go into the bathroom, I put my hair in a bun on the top of my head, then a black bandana. I don't really pay attention as I do make up, I just do. I end up with dark gray eyeshadow, thick eyeliner with a wing, of course, and dark red/berry lipstick. I leave the bathroom, grab my moms leather jacket and go downstairs. Everyone looks up as I enter, but I avoid eye contact. They're idiots if they think I was sad about Jacob. When it comes to him, it seems as if he can only piss me off. Maybe because all of my fucking sorrow is focused on my parents.

"Jaycee, Jacob-" "I wasn't crying about Jacob." I interrupt Sam quietly. They all go silent and seem to remember the fact that I had just lost the relatives closest to me. The ones that could never be replaced. As hard as anyone tries.

"I'm gonna go grab my bag, then can we go?" I ask quietly. They nod, and I turn around and start to go upstairs. Ciara quickly follows me, and puts her hand in mine, then squeezes it. We go in my room, and she hugs me tightly. "It's ok, Jay, I'm, here for you, okay?" I nod into her shoulder, and when she lets go, I grab a small bag.

I put my phone and iPod in the front pocket, and candy in the next three. Specifically: gummy, hard candy, and Starbursts. I put my beats headphones around my neck and we go back downstairs.

"Ready girls?" Emily asks quietly. We nod, and we all head towards the door. It's raining, and the cool thing about my moms leather jacket is that there's a cloth hood. I flip it on and we get in the car. We all sit in the front of Sam's pick up truck, and the drive is quiet.

"So who wants what?" Emily asks. I look up and see we're at an ice cream place near the mall. "Can I have a root beer float?" I ask. That sets the talking off. They debate their orders out loud, and eventually Kim and Emily end up getting strawberry shakes, and Ciara gets a chocolate malt. Since they're all talking now, I might as well ask. "Hey, em?" I ask. "Yeah, sweetie?" "There's this really cool tattoo and piercings place inside the mall and they close early. Can we go there first?" She looks shocked for a moment, then nods, "Sure sweetie." She murmurs. "You getting another tattoo?" Ciara asks. "Yeah, I'm getting two. I'm getting a cross with wings on my arm, and you know the three hawks my mother had?" Emily and Ciara nod knowingly. "I'm getting that and 'Je suis perdu sans mes étoiles' under it." I say quietly. She knows what it means. "You know French?" Kim asks. I nod, "Yeah, I was born and raised speaking it. It was my first language." "That is so cool." She exclaims. I smile half heartedly at her. "Thanks, KC."

When we get to the mall, I lead them to the little shop. When Annamarie sees me from behind the counter, her eyes light up, "Jaycee! Oh, I haven't seen you in what feels like ages." She says, and she comes around and envelopes me in a tight hug. When she's done trying to crush my bones, she holds me back at an arms length. "My beautiful Jaycee." She murmurs. "I missed you too, Tia Amy."

Annamarie and my mom had opened this shop together. She had no family left, and would fly to Vermont to have holidays with my family. She tried to adopt me, but it goes family first. But in my heart, she's my Tia and I love her to pieces.

"So whattaya here for sweetie?" She asks, finally releasing me. I go behind the counter with her as usual, and she pulls out the books, even though she knows I don't need them. "I want forward helix, daith, and rook piercings in both my ears." I say. "Okay, silver or black?" "Red." "Thats New. Anything else?" She asks. "I want three eyebrow piercings on my left brow and two on my right. Then I want my mothers hawk tattoo with  
'Je suis perdu sans mes étoiles' under it-" "Oh, jay." She says, tears filling her eyes. "Except I want them all with their wings spread wide and beaks to the sky. And I want two to be slightly above one, and I want those twos wings to be touching. And only those two can have the stars." I say in a rush. Emily, Kim, and Ciara look lost, but it's like I'm speaking one of my languages now. I grab a piece of paper and draw out the cross and wings, "And this... Which do you think would be better inside? Midnight blue, teal, or plum purple?" "Teal." She says. I nod, and picture it in my mind, "Agreed. Then I want the wings details and outlines in the purple and blue. On my left arm." "Okay, let's get started." She says.

I wave to the little group as I walk to the back, shouldn't take more then a good two hours.

When I come out, I feel better. My true feelings were tatted on my chest and my arm. The words that went with the tats are blood red and in Algerian hand. Annamarie made them look like they were bleeding too. It's perfect. My piercings went well. I chose blood red spikes for my eyebrows and blood red studs for my ear piercings.

"Thank you, Annamarie. I'll come see you soon, I fucking swear." I murmur as I hug her tight. "Alright kiddo; love you." "Love you too, Tia Amy." I say as I release her. We kiss each others cheeks, and she sends me out with a bag of earrings, as usual.

"Jay that is one of the coolest things I have ever seen." Ciara says as she studies the hawks closely. "Yeah, agreed." Kim says, holding my arm gingerly. "How was that free?" Emily asks. "She was my moms best friend. They opened that place together. I grew up knowing her as Tia Amy." I say. "That's cool. We'll have to invite her over someday." Emily says thoughtfully. "How do you think Jacob will react?" Kim murmurs. "Who the fuck cares?" I say. "My body, my choice." "Ooo, feisty." Ciara says. I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Lets go shopping."

By the time we get done, we've made probably seven trips to the car with full hands. We blught everything we could think of. By the time we get home, it's like twelve at night. And I'm completely broke.

As soon as we park, Jared, Embry, and Sam come rushing outside. They help us carry our bags inside, and when we're in the light, they see my new tattoos. I had taken off the leather jacket when I got to Annamarie's and I haven't put it back on since. I don't want to aggravate my skin more.

"Whoa, Jaycee. That looks awesome." Embry says. Jared and Sam turn around and their eyes widen. "You got two tattoos..." Sam says. "And eleven piercings." I add, grinning. "What's that mean?" Jared asks, pointing at the words underneath my collarbone. "It means 'I am lost without my stars.'" I say quietly. "Oh. Cool."

When we go into the living room, Jacob is asleep on the couch, his eyebrows drawn together and an angry look on his face. "Damn. What happened anyway?" I say, looking at Sam. "Bella went to Italy or whatever to save eddy. And Jacob asked her not to leave, to stay with him, and she said that he didn't need her to since her heart sopped beating." Sam says. "So he regrets telling her that I'm his imprint?" I say softly. "Yeah.. Sorta" Paul says gently. I wince, then ponder it silently. "Ok." I grab my bags and Ciara, Embry, Kim, and Jared follow me upstairs. "Tūd Rū." Ciara mutters under her breath. "Ci! It's my job to call Jacob bad things!" I scold playfully. "What'd you say?" Embry asks looking confused. "She called him an ass hole." I say and open the door to my room. "We'll it's true!" She practically screams. "It's fine." I say tiredly, collapsing on my bed. "No, it's not! He should not be regretful of speaking the truth about his imprint, and the fact that no other girl matters!" She shrieks, throwing her hands up. "I don't want to talk about it." I say, looking at the ceiling. "Okee. Lets put up your stuff." Kim says.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, um are you into astronomy?" Jared asks. I laugh, and snort, "What? How crazy do you think I am?" "Well you said the tattoo says, 'I am lost without my stars.'"

I bite my lip, "Yeah, um my mom, she had this..." I close my eyes tight, I can feel the tears coming. "She had this tattoo. And it was sorta like mine. Except the bird on the bottom, had a star on its chest." The tears slip out of my eyes, and I focus on the ceiling. My voice is thick and wavering now, "And she always said that it was me. That I was the star in my parents life. And that she didn't know what they would ever do without me." I hug my knees to my chest, and lay my chin on my knees. "And then they died. And I realized, they were my stars, and I am very lost without them." I sob.

I didn't realize that Jake was leaning against my doorframe. And I didn't notice that he looked like he was feeling my pain. I only realized that he was there when he picks me up, and sits me in his lap. I curl up into his arms and he rocks me back and forth.

"Shh, it's ok, it's alright Jaycee. You're gonna be fine. It's ok, baby girl, shh, shh." He murmurs into my ear. I sob into his shirt, clutching it with my hands. He rubs my back, and lays his cheek on my head.

"I got mascara on your shirt." I whisper. "It's fine, Jaycee." I hiccup quietly in response. I feel him taking my bandana off, and my hair down. I'm too tired to object. It's grown to three inches below my collarbone, which means the curls are longer, but still as tight and now it's even more tangled. "Are you alright?" He whispers. I laugh, "Um, no." He kisses my forehead, "It'll be alright, baby girl." He whispers and holds me tighter.

"What's the secret? How are you guys so cute?!" Ciara asks about five minutes later. "What are you talking about?" I ask, then hiccup. She rolls her eyes. "Enough with the hiccups, Jay." She says playfully, "I just wanna know. You like forgot we were even here!" "I did not. I was just caught up in my sobbing." I say, "Speaking of forgetting, where the hell is dani?" I can practically see Jake rolling his eyes.

Ciara starts bouncing up and down, "Omi god! EM SAID HE'S BEEN WITH LEAH ALL DAY!" She yells, clapping her hands. My eyes widen, "Really?!" I say, smiling. "I know right?!" Erica yells back. "They're so cute." Kim says.

"No they're not." We look up and see Seth coming in my room. "Aw c'mere, Sethy boo." I coo, my arms wide. He looks at me, then Jacob. "Oh, ya, that might be a little awkward." I say. I get out of Jakes lap, and he frowns at Seth. Seth pokes his tongue out and comes and lays on me with his head on my shoulder. "She was my little cousin first. You're lucky I like you." Seth says, arching his eyebrows. Jacob rolls his eyes. "I have to go anyway. I have patrol." He says, then gets up. He glances at me, "You gonna be alright?" I nod, and he kisses me quickly on the forehead. Then, he opens my window and jumps out. I roll my eyes, "Weirdo."

"He mentioned nothing about being ashamed of the imprint." Ciara says, frowning. "I don't want to fight with him." I murmur, playing with Seth's hair. "He was ashamed of the imprint?!" Seth exclaims, sitting up. "Yeah, he was, because it quote un quote made Bella leave and go where he couldn't protect her." Jared says. I pull Seth back into my lap and play with his hair, and stay silent as they rant and rave about it.

"He should stop trying. The girl may love him, but she doesn't love him like that." Kim says, her arms crossed. "I don't know if he doing it because a tiny part of him still loves her, or if he's still, without knowing, trying to get her to love him." Embry says. "And then there's the part about him being way overprotective of the ones he loves." Seth says. "He let it slip that he still loves her to Bella today." Jared says quietly. I look up, "B-but not like that, right?" I whisper. They look at me sympathetically. "That's one thing we don't know." Embry murmurs.

Jacob didn't come back that night. Although, at about ten in the morning (I was still sleep), I heard an angry howl. When came to the stairs, I heard them talking about it. "He's upset because she went back to him." Jared says. "But where else was she to go. She can't come to him. He'll break her too." Emily says. "Yeah, since he has an imprint, he wouldn't be able to legitimately love her." Quil says. "Jaycee didn't cross his mind." Sam says. I back up the stairs quietly, and to back into my room. I slam the door and lay down on my bed.

Jacob mother fuckin Black.

* * *

A/N: Happy Fourth of July! Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

Two months go by fast.

My birthday was awesome, everyone I knew in Washington was there, except Jacob. Yeah. Who knows where the fuck he was. I was happy any fucking way. Paul got way to drunk and tried to kiss me, and it's ironic because he was the only one drinking.

Since I turned sixteen, Emily and Sam got me a Mini Cooper. A custom teal one with a black star painted on the hood. They figured stars are kinda my thing. The rest of the pack pitched in and got me two drawstring bags -with stars- full of bracelets, necklaces and earrings that had to do with stars. Annamarie gave me the tattoo my mom was planning on getting. It's on my ankle and kinda small, it's a star, with rays coming out of it. It's fucking awesome. Embry and Ciara drew and painted me my hawk/stars tattoo, on a huge piece of paper and hung it above my bed. Leah, she wanted to individualize her gift from the pack, got me a pair of Supras. My favorite shoes. ever. Dani and Ciara filled all my drawers and my closet with candy. Jacob did and said nothing, as if he didn't fucking know. There was a whole damn bonfire! His dad even made me a bracelet! Which by the way is amazing. It's leather, and it has my name stamped into it, and the clasp is shaped like a star. Harry and Sue gave me a locket with a picture of my mom and dad in it. My whole family was there, and the list goes on and on.

Quil imprinted on Claire.

Brady and Collin shifted.

I think Brady is absolutely adorable, and Ciara, Collin. So Brady became my bambino and Collin, Ciara's. We often argue about who's better. Of course, Brady is, not trying to be mean to Collin, Brady's just more like me. To me. I guess. Whatever.

Harry died.

Our mourning is still going on. Three deaths in three months. I'm starting to think I'm bad fucking luck. Jacob wasn't present. Everyone had their imprints during the funeral and stuff, but I don't even know if mine was there. I still can't believe Harry's gone. I haven't seen Leah since the funeral. Nobody has. Including dani. She has to believe she's past getting comfort that can come from and imprint, and I can relate. You know, since Jacob only tried to help me once..

We went last minute school supply shopping, and I met Alice and Jasper. They're so fucking cute! We had an instantaneous friendship, and I promised to go shopping and have a "sleepover" with her. But since she doesn't sleep... What?

I really don't know what happened to me and Jake. He just wasn't around anymore. Since Edward came back, he doesn't-I don't know. I hardly see him. We still act as a couple and I definitely still love him. He has no idea. I'm starting to think he never got over Bella. Maybe I'm wrong though. Maybe Harry's death hit him hard too. That reasoning is the only thing keeping Emily and Ciara from trying to rip him apart.

I died my hair black and got violet and midnight blue streaks. My makeups getting increasingly darker. I think I'm slipping into a depression or something. It's just the fact that they're dead. And my soulmate seemingly wants nothing to do with me. My cousin, who is also my godmother has gone missing and I no longer have anyone to idolize. I seriously idolize Leah.

I don't know. I say that a lot lately. I should change my name to: I. Don't. Fucking. Know. Bitch.

I'm losing my mind.

First day of school.

I roll out of bed when my alarm goes off, and drag myself into the bathroom. I take a shower with my eyes closed, and somehow got soap in them in the process. When I get out, I dry off, and open the closet. I usually love putting on new school clothes. But it just didn't show up this year. I put on a tie-dye regular t-shirt length tube top that's blue, teal, purple, and green. In the middle, in thin letters, it says 'wild child', light colored jeans, and then a gray hoodie that's made entirely of lace. I put on a silver bracelet made of connected bands with stars on it, also the bracelet from Billy, the locket, and a black cross. I pull on the black Supras from Leah, and then do my makeup. And brush my teeth. Yeah, that's important. I put on dark gray eyeshadow, heavier then before, and then a thick wing with eyeliner. I put on red lipstick, and when it doesn't look dark enough, i add more. I leave my hair down, and put on a black headband. My bangs are over my eye now, and thick as hell. I seriously cannot see through them. So I take the headband off and clip them back.

I add candy to my moms old black leather backpack, and go downstairs. "Morning Jaycee." Em murmurs. "Morning em." I say. I grab a muffin and coffee and head towards the door. "WAIT! WAIT FOR ME!" I turn around and see Ciara running down the stairs. Emily grabs her purse and we head towards the door, Ciara throwing my jacket at my face.

When we get to school, Emily walks us straight to the principals office. No surprise it's one of the elders. "These girls will be subject to 'leaving when the pack does' rule, correct?" He asks. Emily nods. "And please add Kim Connweller, Brady Fuller, Collin Littlesea, and Seth Clearwater." He nods. When he hands us our schedules, I see that someone in the packs name is next to the class. Two, maybe three a class. Jacob is in almost every one. We leave the office and Emily gives us hugs, and goes home.

When we get to the main school building, everyone's staring. We don't look like everyone else. I mean, sure I'm close but Ciara isn't. Just wait though, she'll be popular and I'll get judged because of the tattoos and piercings. It's how it was back in Vermont.

Two arms wind around me and pick me up. Jacob. I smile, and turn in his arms. He smiles back at me, "Hey baby girl." He says. "Hey." I say quietly. He kisses me, and I can feel everyone watching. When he puts me down, he takes my hand, "Hey your hair is different." He says. I nod. "It's pretty." He says, and kisses my forehead. I missed this. "Thanks." I say. The pack meets up with us at the door, and everyone watches as we walk into the school. I'm starting to think that the pack is more popular then they let on last night. Or maybe they just didn't notice. Impossible. I bet they're the reason half of these girls are wearing skirts up to their butts.

Jacob walks me to my locker, and I take off my jacket and sweater. "All of your tattoos are out." He says. I nod, "Yep, I'm not hiding anything. Besides, I'm not gonna be cold." He smirks, "I'm a person. Not a space heater." "But you said you're whatever I need." I say quietly. His smile disappears, "Yeah."

When we go to first period, english, Jacob refuses to sit down, so we both stand in front of the class as I introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Jaycee Young." I say. "Where are you from?" The teacher says, Mr. M-something. Starts with a m that's all I remember. "Vermont." I say. Jacob takes my hand, and squeezes it gently. "Who are your parents?" The teacher asks curiously. I swallow, and three growls echo in the room. "My parents are dead." I say, staring out of the window in the back of the room. I know my eyes have gone flat and there's a frown on my face, but I make no effort to change it. "Oh, um I'm sorry. Ah-hem. Please have a seat." Jacob and I walk to the back of the classroom, where Paul, Embry, and Ciara are at a table. We sit down at the end. "Ass fuckin hole." Paul mutters. "It's fine." I murmur, "it was gonna come out eventually."

~After School~  
So school was full of judgmental assholes, annoying pricks, jealous bitches and shit like that. As I said, no different from Vermont. Ciara had a great day. When Ciara and Embry start towards my car, Jacob grabs my hand. "Can I um talk to you?" I nod, and we walk to some picnic tables. "I'm sorry I haven't been there. Around, I mean. My dad hasn't taken Harry's death well." I flinch, "No one has." "We'll I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, okay? My father needs me more!" He snaps. "I didn't fucking say anything about me!" I say. "Look, whatever." He growls.

"What about before that? Like my damn birthday?" I demand. "I forgot. I'm really sorry." He growls. I look up at him, biting my lip. "Bella said happy birthday to me, Jacob!" "I'm sorr- Wait what?" He growls, looking confused and indignant. "She called me up on my damn birthday and said sorry to me and happy damn birthday." I say, my arms crossed. "Lets go." He growls loudly. "You look like you wanna shift. So I'll go to the fucking car. You shift." I say. He looks at me, his eyes hard, and I glare back. He storms into the forest, and I walk to the car with my head down.

And so begins the official degrading of our relationship.

"Where's Jake?" Paul asks when I get in the car. "He needs to fucking shift." I say as I start the car.

Seeing Jake was supposed to help me. To pull me out of the damn hole I was in. But it didn't. I just can't go right with him. Everything I do is wrong lately! I pull over by the side of the road, and get out. "Paul, drive please." I say. "Ok."

When we get to Emily's house, Leah is there. I literally drop my backpack an run to her. I hug her tightly, and whisper, "Don't ever fucking do that to me again. I had no badasses to idolize." She pats my hair, "Yeah, I missed you too, Ceecee." She says. "I love you, lees." I say quietly. "I love you too Ceecee." She kisses my forehead and lets me go. I sit down next to her, and Embry, Ciara, and Paul do the same. "You dyed your hair." Leah says, looking at it thoughtfully. I nod, "I just wanted a change." I murmur quietly. She nods, and dani takes her hand. Ciara and I have a fangirl moment. We smiles, clap our hands, and squeal. At the same time. Embry looks freaked out. Dani glares at us, "Stoppit! He hisses under his breath. "You. Guys. Are. Just. So. Cute!" Ciara coos.

I didn't even know Emily was in the room till Sam came in and kissed her. She is being so quiet.  
Oh right Leah. The back door opens again, and I can't help looking out of habit. Jacob comes in and we glance at each other, and look away. And everyone notices. "Jacob, nice to see you." Sam says quietly. He nods in response, and goes and stands in the corner. Like the day I first saw him. When he imprinted on me; when he was all 'I don't give a fuck'. I swallow, and get up. I run up the stairs and slam my door. I flop onto my bed, and don't try to stop the tears. When I hear them start to argue, I grab my headphones and put them on. I find my loudest song, turn it all the way up, and close my eyes.

Jacobs POV  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO JAYCEE?!" Leah screams, standing up. "I didn't do anything." I growl. "She's just an attention hoarder. I tried to explain to her that I was with my father ad she tried to make me feel sorry for not being with her!" To my surprise, Embry jumps up out if his chair, "THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED! YOU SAID THAT AND YOU GOT ANGRY WHEN SHE SAID EVERYBODY WAS TAKING IT HARD! YOU FUCKING EXPLODED ON HER JACOB!" He yells.

"YOU DONT SEE YOUR IMPRINT FOR TWO MONTHS BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A DUMB ASS TO REALIZE BELLA IS USING YOU AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO WHEN YOU DO SEE YOUR IMPRINT?! YOU TELL HER THE FUCK OFF?! I DONT KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, OR WHAT REALITY YOU'RE IN, BUT DONT MAKE ME BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU JACOB!" Leah growls at me. I growl back and leave the house, slamming the door after me.

Bella isn't using me. There's a psychopath vampire after her. She wants extra protection. So yeah, I've been helping out. I'm doing it because, yeah, I love her. But not like I love Jaycee. Not even close. Nobody gets that!

Things with Jaycee weren't supposed to get like this. I miss her so much. I miss being with her. I miss saying that i love her and hearing her say she loves me.

But most nights, I was just too tired to make it to her house. It became a habit, falling asleep outside of Bella's window. And during the day I slept. On her birthday, I will admit that I slept. And Then Harry died and things got worse. I had to stay with my father and sisters the whole funeral, but I saw Jaycee. And it made my heart ache how sad she was. Is.

I don't want to hurt Jaycee. And I didn't mean to yell! I'm just fucking pissed off right now. Bella won't give me as much as a glance when I'm around anymore. She takes me for granted, but she's not using me. I have to believe that. Because if what they say is true, then I've hurt my imprint. And that's unacceptable. Under any circumstance.

Jaycees POV  
Someone pokes me and I sit up and take my headphones off. I open my eyes, and see Leah in front of me. "You wanna come to my house?" She asks. I nod. "Alright, I already told Sam. Go ahead and get your stuff."

Told. Not asked. She said told so I know for a fact that she told him and walked away. And he just couldn't say no.

Bad Assery.

I get up and put my school clothes for the next two weeks in my duffle bag, and then go to add pajamas. Mixed in with my pajamas is one of jakes sweaters. I go through and find the rest of them, and take then downstairs. I put them on the table and go back upstairs again. "Daaammmmnnn. You know it's over when she takes all your stuff and does whatever the hell she wants to with it." Paul says.

It's not over. I hope it's not over. It's just that he probably wants me to apologize and I'm not. And he's too obstinate to, even though he's wrong.

When I finish packing my stuff, I go downstairs, and me and Leah leave, grabbing my backpack on the way out. I don't feel like goodbyes. When we get there, the house is empty. "My mom is probably cooking for Billy, and Seth's on patrol." Leah says. I nod. "You can have the extra bed in my room, alright?" I nod, "Thanks Leah." "No prob. I just don't feel like beating the shit out go Jacobs ass right now. It would kill my vibe." She says as she goes into the kitchen. "Maybe I'll go do it in five minutes or so." I can't help but smile at her.

I go into Leah's room, which is impeccably neat as expected. I really have no idea as to why she has two beds, but hey, works for me. I put the duffle bag on the bed with the orange cover. Purple is Leah's. Everything thats purple in this house is Leah's. I unzip my bag and take out one of the t-shirts and basketball shorts I brought, just for in between bed and school. I'm just gonna be lazy like that. Then, I realize I'm gonna be cold. My personal space heater is a little pissed at me. I don't know why I was crying about it, when in reality I was pissed the hell off. I think I'm just use to crying now.

When I come out of the room, Leah is laying on the couch, flipping through channels. I lay down next to her, and put my head on her lap. "You alright, Ceecee?" She says. "Yeah, I'm just pissed." "Don't worry I'll beat his ass," She coos, "And I was gonna try to wait for Seth to order food, but I'm starving so... Do you want Chinese or pizza?" "Doesn't matter to me." I murmur. "Chinese it is." She says. She reaches over to the table next to the couch and picks up her cellphone. She places the order and I could've sworn it goes on for forever. When she hangs up, she crosses her arms, "An hour, it's gonna take a whole hour?!" "That was a lot of food lees." She shakes her head, "No it wasn't." I laugh. "By the way I ordered you a large thingy of shrimp fried rice, is that enough?" "That's more than enough."

The food comes at the same time Seth gets done with patrol, and when we open the door, they're both standing there. I laugh and pay for the food, and Seth carries it in. Seth sits the food down next to Leah, and picks me up into a huge bear hug.

We eat, and watch a Dracula movie. One with werewolves. It was literally the funniest thing ever. I passed out on the couch, in between Leah and Seth. No cover needed.

The next day.

"SETH! Jaycee? JAYCEE!" My eyes open, and I sit up. Sue is standing behind the couch, her hands on her hips. "Hi, Sue." I say, stretching. "Hi Jaycee." I give her a quick hug, and then follow her into the kitchen. "I have pop tarts and cereal. Sorry, I don't have any muffins." "I love pop tarts." I say. She smiles, "You always have." She takes out three boxes of pop tarts and I look at them, rubbing my chin. I grab the s'mores box and grab a package. I put in the toaster, and hum quietly. "How's Jacob?" She asks quietly. "Well, you know, I have absolutely no idea. You should ask Bella. Apparently they hang a lot." I say. "Billy hasn't seen him since the funeral." "Are you serious? It's one thing to abandon me, but really? His dad?" I say, squinting. Sue nods quietly. "I'm gonna beat some since into that boys skull." I mutter. She raises her eyebrows, "Oh really?" "Yep, I'm gonna tell him to talk to his father until he explodes." I say.

After a shower, I put on a red tank top, and a black lace v-neck shirt. Then I pull on dark wash skinny jeans. Then for the first time, I put on the black and red high tops I bought when I "went shopping with jake". I go into Leah's bathroom, and put on cream colored eyeshadow, and.. I don't really feel like a wing... That's awkward. I grab my lip balm and swipe some on my lips, then tease my bangs. I put on a white bandana, then silver bangles with of course, stars.

I grab my backpack, a bag of candy off the bed, and go back down the hallway. "Ready to go Seth?" I ask, coming into the kitchen. "Yeah, lets go." He says around a mouth full of ... I don't know. It looks disgusting.

I drive to school, and Seth and I play Katy Perry songs at top volume. He knows more then you would expect and has a terrible falsetto voice. When we got there, he lead me over to the pack who looked at us weird. "Yup, Katy Perry." I say, then sit down next to Paul. "Why'd you leave?" He whines. "Yeah, it was so boring last night." Kim adds. "I didn't wanna stay." I say simply. "You could always come over my house." Seth says slowly. They look at each other, then shrug, "Why not?" Quil says optimistically. "Yeah, I'm there, and you all love me, and cannot live without me." I say, smiling. They all roll their eyes.

"Hey, you did your makeup different!" Ciara yells, pointing at my face. "Yeah, I did. I was kinda tired of gray. And my hair looks really weird black. I think I might wash it out."

They all look slightly above my head, and I turn around and see Jake coming towards us. I set my jaw, drop my backpack, and stalk over to him. "Avoiding me is one thing, but not seeing your father for however long you haven't, is not ok." I say lowly. To my surprise, he stays completely calm. "I'm sorry it's just, I've been busy." He says.

"Too busy for your own father? Because I would drop everything going in right now to see my father. You're lucky you still have one."


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you so much for the reviews! :)

* * *

When I walk in the school, the first thing I see is a bright pink poster with "Orchestra" written on it. And I start to hyperventilate, and remember the two violin cases I have under my old bed, in my old room. I have a regular violin and an electronic one, and they didn't send them to me! I'm gonna die. Maybe they did, I have to know. I need school to be over NOW!

But the universe does not listen to me.

At all.

After school is over, I run to my locker, then my car. And to my surprise, the pack has beat me out there. "I can't take Paul and Seth because I have Ciara and Embry, settle it quick I'm driving off in five seconds." I say, and get into my car. I sit my bag down, put my key in the ignition, and by then, Ciara, Embry and Seth are in my car with their doors shut. I drive off, and Paul literally runs next to my car. I roll my eyes, damn werewolf speed. As soon as we get in their house, off go their shirts, as usual.

I run upstairs to my room, and look in the boxes; I make a mess out of my room. When I go back downstairs, everyone is outside. I go out slowly, and see jake and Bella, with the rest of the pack. "Oh Jaycee, how nice to see you. Jake and I-" "Bitch, don't kill my vibe." I interrupt her. The pack 'oh's' and I walk towards my car. Then I start pacing. I have to have my violins. "Emily, do you have the number of the people that you found you or whatever?" I say. "Yeah, what's up?" "They forgot my violins." I whine.

"Oh you're a music geek?" Bella says. I stop pacing and turn towards her. Turns out, I grew, and we're the same height now. "At least I'm not into dead people." I growl. Her nostrils flare, and she bites her lip. "I hate you! God!" She yells. "What makes you think he feeling isn't mutual, bitch?" Jacob grabs my wrists and pulls me out of her face. I snatch my wrists back. "Don't touch me Jacob." I growl. He flinches, and backs up.

"Jaycee, I forgot, you left them at my house, remember? I brought them with me." Ciara says. "Omigodthisiswhyifuckingloveyou." I say quickly. She runs into the house and comes back with my violin cases. I hug them, then sit down on the ground and open my red case, my classic violin.

I pick it up, and put it on my shoulder. I start playing the melody of Song of the Caged Bird by Lindsey Stirling. I close my eyes, and lean with each stroke. And quite frankly, I forget where I am. When I'm done, I inhale deeply, and exhale. And there goes my tension and stress.

They start clapping and my eyes pop open. I blush, "Shit. I spazzed." I mutter. "Jaycee that was beautiful." Emily says. My blush deepens, and I hide behind my violin. "Thank you." I murmur. "Jaycee is addicted to her violin." Ciara says. "Um, yeah." I murmur. "I really don't know how I didn't notice they weren't there." I say. "Will you play more?" Emily asks. I shrug, "I dunno."

Next thing I know, Jacob is sitting in front of me, "Please?" I glare at him. "Nope." "Aw man, dude! You ruined it!" Quil says. "Jaycee, I'm sorry." Jacob says, trying to make eye contact with me, without touching me. I pack up my violin silently, "You're the only one feeling regretful about your actions, Jacob." I say, then get up and walk to my car. Paul, Seth, Ciara and Embry follow silently.

I drive to Leah's house, and carry my cases in. We enter the house to see a dani and Leah moment, like a serious make out session one. My mouth forms an o. I quietly tiptoe past and go down to the basement. Everyone follows me. "Will you please play more?" Seth asks. "I feel bad, cuz Emily asked if I could and I didn't." I say. I'll take a video and send it to her." Ciara says. "Ok." I relent. I unpack the violin again and tune it, then start playing The Drift by Blackmill, stopping at the appropriate places; I memorized this song by ear.

When I'm done I open my eyes, and it it back in the case. "What? Was it really bad?" I ask quietly. "Um, noo that was really good." Paul says. I blush, "Thanks, I really don't like playing in front of people." I murmur. "Are you gonna be in the orchestra at school?" I look up and see Leah and Dani in the doorway. I shake my head, "No. Way. In. Hell." I say, shaking my head. "Oh come on, you know you want to." Jared says as he and Kim come down the stairs. "There's no way I'm going to humiliate myself in front of I don't know how many people!" I say. "Humiliate yourself? There is no way you're going to humiliate yourself." Ciara says. "I never thought we would find something that you would be embarrassed by or afraid to do." Paul says. "I'm not embarrassed! I just don't like playing in front of people."

I look up, because I know he walked in the room. He just stares at me, a strained and pained look on his face. Everyone gets the bright idea to leave the room, as if I'm not pissed at him and we're gonna start making out or something. "Can I sit down?" He asks quietly. I shrug, "It's not my house." He sits down across from me, his knees brushing against mine. And then, they stay there. I take a deep breath and try to act nonchalant about it. In reality, I stiffened and probably turned plum purple. Yeah, at a little touch. I'm telling you I'm going insane and no one believes me!

"Jaycee. Can we talk?"

"We _are_ talking."

"I mean about us."

"You destroyed us. There is no us besides the damn bond." I growl

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to get like this! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"We'll I'm glad it did, because it exposed feelings about a girl who isn't your imprint, and the fact that you're ashamed because of me. Y-you destroyed us." I stutter quietly.

"No, I'm not ashamed because of the imprint! I'm just-I shouldn't have told her."

I flinch, "Why? So she could keep flaunting you as her boy-toy?! In reality Jacob, she doesn't fucking love you! She's an attention whore. And why _wouldn't_ you tell her? Because you're fighting the imprint and still rejecting it?"

Confusion passes over his face, "I'm not denying the imprint! And I'm not rejecting it either!" "Oh really? Cuz I feel pretty _shitty and rejected_." I interrupt. "I'm trying to help her because I love her-" I flinch, and my eyes burn with the threat of tears. "Jacob I'm done talking with you." I whisper, and get up. I run upstairs, and out of the back door.

I flop down on the grass, and stare at the cloudless gray sky. Hmm it looks so sad. How very fucking depressing, I mean damn! I get up again, and go in the house. Everyone looks at me sympathetically. "Look at me like I'm sad for one more second." I say, pointing at them. Embry holds up his hands, "Sorry, gee. You're not sad, I get it." "The only emotion he's provoking in me right now is anger." I say evenly.

No provoking is needed for me to love him with every fiber of my damn body.

* * *

Sorry, shorter chapter, but please review!


	18. Chapter 18

Saturday. _Morning_.

I literally fall out of bed when my phone starts ringing in my ear, and when I answer it, I wince at Alice's chipper voice.

"Hi, jay, Jasper and I think today would be a cool day to go shopping and have the sleepover. Whattaya think?" She trills. "It's fucking seven A.M. That's what I think." "Oh, Emmett is going to love you so." She murmurs to herself. "Meet me at my house at no later then 7:20." She says. "I shall come in a tank top and soccer shorts then." I say, rubbing my eyes. "That's alright." She trills. I hang up, and get it of the bed. Somehow, dani and Leah fit on one bed, and yes, it's very hard sleeping next to them. They're so in love... GAH! They made out all night. Hence the headphones. I bet they got a good dose of my music.

I go in the bathroom, wash my face, brush my teeth, and comb my hair.

I tried out for the soccer team, and made it. I'm great at defense. I also joined orchestra and won first seat by the time the week was over. Im elated. People here are actually nicer then I thought, and I'm building a nice friend base. I grab one of the star drawstring bags, which has my wallet, iPod, other headphones, a camera and candy in it. I slip on socks and Adidas sandals. Lastly, I grab one of Leah's beloved doughnuts and leave the house. Then, I remember I'm gonna be with vampires and run back in and grab my polar fleece. Then, I leave.

When I arrive at the Cullen's, it's 7:19. I run into the house, and yell, "ALICE, IM HERE! AND A WHOLE FUCKING MINUTE EARLY!" She and Jasper appear suddenly, "Nice to see you, Jaycee. Did you have breakfast?" She says. "What? I don't get a hug?" I murmur. "Didn't know if you wanted one sweetheart." Jasper says. "Omigod! I love you guys so fucking much! You're so adorable." I squeal. I go over to them, and hug them. "My mom, Esme made you breakfast, you're hungry right?" Alice says. "Yessss! A doughnut does not count as breakfast. Although, I probably shouldn't.. Seeing as how I just started soccer. Hey, what the hell. I'm up and I'm starving." I say. They lead me into the kitchen, where five other peop-vamps-people are. "Hi, I'm Emmett." The burly one with curly hair and dimples says. I grin, "I'm Jaycee." I stick my hand out, and he picks me up into a giant-bone-breaking-bearhug. "Aw, you're so sweet." I grind out. He laughs, and it echoes, then he sits me down. "That's Rosalie, that's Esme, Carlisle, and Edward." Alice says, pointing each of them out. "Hi!" I say, grinning. "Shouldn't you be with Bella?" I ask Edward quietly. "No, Jacobs with her, she was cold, if you get what I'm saying."

I swear the happiness drains out of me. She's using my space heater?! He hates me. He hates the fact that he imprinted on me! Where's the bathroom? I'm gonna puke.

"Down the hallway, on the right." Edward says. I walk hurriedly to the bathroom, and yeah, up goes my doughnut and my dinner from last night. Leah is a really good cook..

My imprint would rather keep a girl who's using him warm then me? He doesn't love me! My god; why does it matter?!

_Because he's my soulmate.. _

I tell my inner thoughts to shut up, and put a mint in my mouth. I go back in the kitchen, blushing like an idiot. "Finally someone understands. It's sick how the mutt is attached to her." Rosalie mutters. I shrug at the use of mutt, yeah it hurts... But I've called him an ass hole and many other things in my mind. "Yes, it is." I whisper. "But only I get to call him name at at he gets pissed at." I say afterwards, smiling brightly. "You're okay... And ours not that bad looking for a human." She says slowly. I grin, "Yeah, I'm the _shhhhiiiiitttttt_." Emmett laughs loudly. "Oh, she's-she's great!" He yells.

Esme smiles at me, "Are you still hungry, sweetie?" I think. Yes jake is an asshole, and it makes me sad... But do I have to focus on that? I mean I still love him and everything.. And I want our relationship back.

So off track.

I smile at her, "Yes, ma'am." "Would you like and omelet?" She asks. I nod. Ham would be nice in that.. "She wants ham in it." Edward says. I stick my you vie out. And then, unwillingly, I think about Bella and his she called me a music geek, and I yelled at her. I super space out. "So you play the violin?" He asks. I nod, "I have been since I was seven." "You and Edward must do a duet before you leave!" Alice trills.

I nod, and weigh my options slowly, a duet with my boyfriends arch nemesis, who's girlfriend I've punched and called all kind of bitches... Yep, should go well.

"You are very... Optimistic." Edward says slowly. "Hey, I'm trying to learn to love and live life to the fullest, after my parents and my uncle died, and my soulmate is nothing but an emotional deadweight. What can I say? I try." I say, shrugging. "I can admire that." He says. "Well thank you." I say, grinning.

Esme sits the omelet down in front of me. "Thanks you so much! It smells delicious." I say. I eat quickly, and yeah, it's delicious, one of the best omelets I've ever had. Of course, it doesn't top my dads. Agghh! I have to stop!

Once I'm done, Alice drags me outside, to the car, Jasper behind us. She speeds to the mall, and the first place we go to is a store I have never seen before. "So I found this place, and a shirt and sweater, sweatpants, shorts, and slippers that I had to get for you." She pulls me to the counter, "Pick up for Cullen." She says. The dude reaches behind the counter and sets a gray shirt with a wolf and a moon on it, and it says 'Member of the Wolfpack' across the top. "Alice, I love it." I say, grinning. The guy puts a pair of gray cotton shorts on the counter with it, with two paw prints on the back. I giggle, and shake my head. "That's so... cliche." I giggle. She smiles, "Thats the goal!" He show me the sweatpants and sweater, which are identical to the shirt and shorts. Then, he puts a pair of black boot slippers on the counter, and they have claws on the toes. "I love them." I say. "Do you have anymore, like any different colors?" "We have them in brown, silver, dark gray, white, and then there's actual colors, like purple, blue, green, orange, red, pink, orangey-yellow." He drawls. "I'll take them in that size in every color." Alice says. "Okay." The man says slowly. "Thank you Alice! How much do I owe you?" I ask. She laughs, "When you go shopping with me, I pay for everything." "No, no way I'm letting you do that." I say. "Yes you are, you agreed to go shopping with me, and this is how I shop!" She says. I throw my arms around her and hug her. "Okay, don't judge this, but you're like the coolest friend ever." She laughs, "I'm glad you think of me like that."

So we shop all day. We go to countless stores, you name it, we probably went. We finally leave the mall at about six, and it's still light outside. When we get back to the Cullen house, I play Halo with Jasper and Emmett. Then, Rosalie, Esme, and Alice play dress up with me. In the clothes she just bought. They instruct me on what to wear with what, and tell me I should add a couple dressy items to my closet. No way.

"Here comes the mutt." Rosalie mutters. "What?" I ask as I take my hair down and come back in the room. I had changed neck into my tank and shorts and was wearing the orange pair of slippers. "He's angry." Edward adds. The door bursts open, and I jump. "JAYCEE! We need to talk he growls, and drags me outside. We go into the woods, and he's already shaking badly. "What the fuck has gotten into you?!" He yes at me. "Well, you know, I thought I might come over, since your we're at Bella's. and you know, I was planning on cuddling with Edward before I left." I lie. "NO! You're my imprint!" He yells. "Well maybe, it should be someone else, maybe Paul, who thinks I'm sexy an shot and all that other stuff, he even _GIVES A FUCK ABOUT ME!" _I yell.

Then I hear the ripping of clothes, and back up, but it's too late. I scream in pain as the razor sharp claws rake across my skin. I fall to the ground, and the last thing I hear is my screams mixed with agonized howls.

* * *

Finally got that chapter off, yay! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks for reviews! :)

* * *

When I wake up, I have the worst headache in the world. No one has ever had a worse one, I swear!

_A lot_.

God, what do they have me on?!

"Dammit my head hurts." I murmur as I stare at the white ceiling. "JAYCEE! OMIGOD! YOU'RE FINALLY AWAKE!" Ciara screams as she runs over to me. I wince. "Yeah...? I have a really bad headache though." I say softly. "And what do you mean finally? I couldn't have been out for that long." Ciara raises an eyebrow. "You were out for three weeks Jaycee." "Why are you lying to me." I say quietly. She looks at me, a little slack jawed. "You think I'm lying? I'm not lying, Jay!" I groan, "I don't even remember what happened. What the fuck happened?" I say. "Jacob-he um.. He-he *ah-hem*"

He carved me like a pumpkin because It was my turn to make him angry.

I forgot the fact that he had major anger-wolfy problems.

"How bad is it?" I whisper. "To be honest, it starts right under your collarbone and It's over the rest of your body and goes to your feet." She says back. Jacob must be torturing himself over this. "Where's Jacob?" I demand quietly. "No, Jaycee you need-" "To see Jacob Ciara!" And that's when the pack comes in.

I stubbornly stare at the ceiling, until I hear Claire. "Auntie Jay! Are you okay?" I look for Quil, cuz I know that's where she's at. He walks over to me, and sits down next to my bed. "Yes Claire bear, I'm okay." I say, smiling her. "I hope you're out swoon so we can play 'arades." She says sweetly. She kisses my cheek, and Quil gets up and stands by the pack again. I don't know why they won't just come in.

I arch my eyebrow, and they come in silently. "You guys are stupid. Why don't you just hug me already?! I fucking missed you!" I exclaim. Small smiles break out on their faces and they hug me, more gently then they have ever touched me. "So, can you move?" Brady asks. "I don't know, hun." I say. He rolls his eyes, I had been calling him and Collin different pet names like that since they shifted. They tried to stop the, "madness", but it didn't work. And that was that.

I try to move my arm, and it moves like a centimeter. I try to roll my shoulder, but end up in pain. "Shit." I curse quietly. I bite my lip and stare at the ceiling.

"I want to see Jacob." I whisper. "No one has seen him since it happened. He thinks you're scared of him." Quil says. "Well find him in your wolfy head and tell him I'm not." I say, "The only thing I'm scared of is Prince." I say shivering. "Prince?" "YES! PRINCE IS _TERRIFYING_!" I yell. "You're serious." Paul says. I nod. "Oh.. Wow."

"Shh, just stay quiet. And close your eyes." Sam whispers. "I want to see Jacob." I whine quietly. Ciara gently covers my mouth.

The door opens, and Jacob comes in, with black circles underneath his eyes, his near perfect complexion-yes really-is pale and his face gaunt. I close my eyes, and they start to talk. "Has she woken up yet?" He asks. "No." "Ha-has she showed any signs of waking up?" He asks painfully. No one answers. Two scorching hands takes mine, and hold it gently. "Shes not scared of you Jacob. Shes scared of Prince." Ciara says. "Prince? Nevermind-I-I have to go." He says. He starts to release my hand, but I grab it back, and I open my eyes.

"Jacob don't leave me." I whisper. "No-I have to. I-I said I wouldn't hurt you.. I have to leave." He says. "No. Stay." I say. "Jaycee-" "Jacob."

He grabs a chair and sits down at my bedside. "I'm so sorry." He says. "Jacob, _stop_. I'm okay." I say back. His eyes start to shine, and he looks away. Everyone quietly leaves the room. And that's when he started to cry. "Jake, stop. I'm alright." "But I did this to you... And..." He trails off, and looks at the ceiling. "And what Jacob?" He gets up, and starts pacing in the corner. "And it's all because of Bella." He growls, and to my surprise there's more then a hint of distaste when he says her name. "The fucking vampire hasn't been around for I don't know how long and she's been keeping me around because she doesn't like the idea of me and you." He growls, "She thinks she fucking owns me." I scoff, "Well that's a boat load of bull shit." I murmur. "I-i was trying to do what I'm supposed to, but I went overboard and there was no threat! I should've know there was no threat!" He takes a deep breath and sits down next to me again. "C-could you forgive me?" He whispers. "You know I'm still pissed, right?" "Yes." He whispers. "But... I forgive you." I whisper. He smiles.

XXXXXXXX

So for the next week, I pretty much learn to move again, and the scars are as healed as they can be. My legs stayed pretty stiff though, so they gave me crutches. When I went back to school, I had to gain first chair back, and cheer my team on from the sidelines. For the last game. Then I did homework every minute that was free.

-Present Day-  
"The next person who picks me up, will get hit in the nuts with my crutch." I growl. They pick me up and carry me everywhere in the house because they think I'm helpless. I get up and go into the kitchen on my crutches, then sit down on a chair. "So.. Brady, you like me right? Can you grab me a water bottle?" I say grinning at him. "You're sure you won't hit me in the nuts?" He asks. "Positive! How could I hit you? You're too adorable." I coo. Ciara appears out of nowhere, and ruffles Collins hair. "He's cuter. Aren't you Collin?" She coos. "You guys do realize we're not babies, right?" Collin says. "Yeah, we're thirteen." Brady says. "We'll you look like giant babies and you're adorable. So that's that." Ciara says. They look at her strangely. "What?" "Nevermind you know exactly what I'm talking about." Brady sits down a glass with ice and water in front of me. "Aww, thank you Brady! You even put it in a cup!" He smiles, then turns around, rolling his eyes. "I see that Brady boo!" I shriek. "God you're crazy." He mutters.

The back door opens, and Embry, Quil, and Jacob come in. Embry sneaks up behind Ciara and starts kissing her neck, and I raise my eyebrows and look away. Quil goes into the living room, looking for Claire no doubt. Jacob pushes Brady out if the chair next to me, and he falls next to me. "JACOB BLACK! WHAT THE HELL? HOW COULD YOU DAMAGE SUCH A CUTE LITTLE BOY?!" I yell, and hold Brady's head on my lap. Jacob rolls his eyes, "You are way too nice to him. You know how _perverted_ his mind is?" "Shh, it's okay Brady, you're alright." I coo, ignoring Jacob. Brady smirks up at Jacob, and he growls. I play with Brady's hair, and pointedly ignore Jacobs protesting.

"He thinks your hot!" Jacob yells. "Well I am." I say nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. Jacob bites his lip, and squints at me, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself." He says playfully. "You can use beautiful if you want. Maybe even stunning.. magnificent, majestic, lovely, cute, attractive, astonishing, shall I go on?" "No I think I understand. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He says. I shrug, blushing, "You know if you wanna put it that way; I'm pretty modest." Brady scoffs, "Yeah right!" "Dude just the other day you told me I would never find a girl prettier than you." Collin adds.

I bite my lip, moment ruined.

Demolished

Destroyed

Mercilessly Killed

Slain

"I was kidding, Collin! Of course your imprint will be the most beautiful to you." I say, exasperated. "Will you go watch TV or something? And you two get a room?!" Jacob growls. "Yeah, he has to win his girl back." Paul says, sticking his head in the kitchen. Jacob throws a fork at him, and he dodges easily. "Fine, we'll go to Embry's house." Ciara smirks, cocking her eyebrow. They leave the house, holding hands and staring at each other. "Damn. They're so in love it's creepy." I whisper. "That's what an imprint does to you." Jacob murmurs. "Makes you happier then you could ever think."

We stare at each other, saying nothing, just staring. I should be bored by now; but I'm not. I'm completely content with staring at him right now. I feel Brady get up, but I am literally unable to respond to that right now. He's probably grateful.

"Hey Jay-" Kim says walking in, she stops, then curses under her breath. I look away, and shut my eyes tight. And he's all I can see. Not that I'm complaining, the face he was making was really cute. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were huge- "Yes Kimmy?" I say. "Um I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch with me." She murmurs. I glance at Jacob, but he's already staring at me. "We can bring Jared and Jake too." She says, a hint of amusement in her voice. "Sure, I'll go." I say, shrugging. She giggles, "Come on, Jare lets go." She calls. He appears almost instantly, puts her hands on her hips and kisses her cheek. "Jeez just can't keep your hands to yourself, can you?"

He doesn't bother to answer me, just smirks, as if to say "Isn't it obvious?" Aren't they cute?

I start to get up, and Jacob is instantly next to me, his hand lying lightly on my hip. "You alright? Do you want me to carry you?" He asks. "No, but thanks, I think I'll walk." I whisper. "Without crutches?" I nod. "Jaycee." He says seriously. I take a step, and Jacob steps with me. "You're really not gonna use them are you?" "No way man." I say, grinning. At the door, I grab my polar fleece and Jacob helps me put it on. I look at my feet. I have on slipper boots. Too bad. I start to walk out of the door, and Jacob puts his arm around my waist, and pulls me closer to his side. Just for support, I know; we aren't really doing the couple thing right now.

I make sure I'm covered up, even though seeing who I'm going with I'll probably turn out hot. I'm kinda insecure about my scars, I haven't worn a t-shirt or shorts since it happened. None of me is ever showing. Ever. And I don't know when I'll be comfortable with it. It's not really the _prettiest_ body art.

Jacob picks me up and puts me in the car and I cross my arms. "You are so lucky I don't have my crutches." I say to him. "What?" "While you were on patrol she told everybody in the house if they picked her up one more time he would hit them in the balls with her crutches. "_Oh_." "Yeah, you have a violent soul mate." Kim chips in.

Jared drives to a diner close to the border, and we go in. We sit down at a booth, and Kim starts talking. "So, should I get a salad or a burger?" "You should get French toast." I say, like _duh_. "Jaycee it's one o'clock." Jared says. " I know. I didn't have breakfast." Jacob glares a hole into my head. "Don't look at me like that. It's not like I was hungry." He rolls his eyes, "Yeah right." I slap him with my menu and he sticks his tongue out at me. "Oh so immature." I sigh.

* * *

A/N: Please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Four days later  
"JAYCEE! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME FOR SCHOOL!" Emily yells up the stairs. "BUT IT'S FRIDAY! WE ALWAYS LEAVE EARLY ON FRIDAY ANYWAY!" I whine-yell back. "YOU STILL HAVE TO GO HUN!" She yells.

Because my mind is still fuzzy, I decide to roll out of my bed, and instantly regret it. As soon as I hit the ground, my sore limbs start to throb. "Shhhhhhiiiiiiiiiitttttttt." I hiss in pain. "Help I've fallen and I can't get up." I say into the carpet. Soon enough, I hear steps on the stairs, and someone laughs. Paul. "Shut up and help me." I say. He chuckles again. "What did you do anyway?" "I rolled out of the bed and I'm still sore so shuddup and pick me up." I say, frowning.

Not that he can see that.

He picks me up, and steadies me when I start to tip again. "Thanks Paulie." I say. He rolls his eyes and leaves the room. I walk over to my drawers, and pull out the shirt that Alice bought me. The black one that says 'member of the wolf pack' in gray letters. But am I ready to show my scars? I put the shirt down and grab the hoodie. One day I will, just not today. Of course theres always the ones one my hands, but people know what happened and I can't hide them. I put on medium wash blue jeans, and then my red and orange high tops. I find an orange beanie, and pull it on temporarily sweeping my bangs behind my ear I forgo makeup and bracelets because I'm tired, grab my backpack and go downstairs. I grab a muffin and head towards the door, knowing that Ciara is already out there. "BYE EMILY!" "Bye hun." She says.

I drive to school, eating my muffin, and Ciara talking about her first date with Embry. Yeah, she had one of those. "That sounds really sweet, Ci." She purses her lips at me. "Should you be carrying your violin?" She asks randomly. "Yes." "I mean by what the doctor said." She says. "No..." "Of course not." She says, rolling her eyes. We get out, and she grabs the violin. The pack meets us instantly, and Embry takes the violin out of her hands, then kisses her sweetly. Seth takes the violin from Embry and it's pretty much passed around till it gets to Jacob. After he hugs me gently. "Jaycee, when you leave school, Leah wants you to come over. She's got something for you." "Kay, Sethy boo."

Jacob pulls me close to him gently, "What? Everyone gets a nickname except for me?" He says, smiling. "Feeling lucky?" I ask, cocking an eyebrow and tucking my hair behind my ear. He shrugs a shoulder, nodding slightly. "Too bad." I say grinning. I walk away and towards the school, and Jacob follows. "Really?" He pouts, "You won't even let me hold your hand or kiss your cheek or forehead." He whines as we stop in front of the orchestra room. "Jacob, right is not the right time or place to have this conversation." He slightly pouts, gives me the violin, and kisses my cheek anyway. I slap his arm, "No." He just grins and walks away.

I open the door and go sit down next to Amy Lee, who is in second chair. And surprisingly, we're really good friends. Maybe because we both play because we love it, it's not competition to us. (And I constantly remind her that she has the same name as one of the lead singers in one of my favorite bands.) We tune our violins, then start to play Adagio in G minor by Albinoni.

Jacob is waiting for me after first period, and so is Paul. We all have second period together. Amy Lee is very talkative. "Hi, I'm Amy Lee." She says, sticking her hand in front of Paul's face. She's met Jacob already. Paul looks up angrily, there's a damn hand in his face! How dare she?! "The fuck is this shit?" He growls. "This shit? This shit is my hand." Amy lee says. Paul shakes it. She has gained his respect. Wow. Now he's gonna try to get laid. "Ugh you're so disgusting Paul." I say, rolling my eyes. He grins devilishly.

We walk to second period, and Jacob casually slings his arm around my shoulder. Friends do that, correct? Yup. Besides I am perfectly okay with that. He just has to stay within those boundaries. We all sit down at a table, where Ciara and Embry already are. "Sup." I say, sitting down. "Hey jays." I look at her curiously. "Jay-cob, Jay-cee." She says slowly. I roll my eyes, "No." Jacob says. I laugh, then shrug, "There ya have it." I sit down and we endure a torturous hour of old world English, passing notes. Nobody messes with the pack. Not even the teachers. It's not like they don't get good grades; most of the time anyway. But Amy Lee is not considered part of the pack. "Amy Lee, please move to the front." The teacher says. Paul cocks his head, glaring, and he has that creepy grin on his face that tells you he's really pissed. No one knows exactly why he grins, but no one asks either. Then a low growl starts somewhere deep inside of him. Damn he really likes this girl. "Stop passing notes." The teacher chokes out and turns back to the chalk board.

Paul right out laughs, and Amy Lees eyes are wide.

_He didn't imprint on her did he?_

Ciara writes on a note and passes it to me. I show it to Jacob who shakes his head no.

_Nope_

I write and pass it to her. She makes a confused face, then shrugs and puts the note away.

Fourth Period  
Turns out, Seth imprints on Amy Lee, and she is convinced he's the most adorable boy ever. They're so cute. We gather in front of the door, and set up how we're gonna go. I'm gonna take the imprints.. And Seth. And the guys are gonna go set up.

Seth invites Amy Lee to the bonfire, and I drive them to Leah's house with me. The door flies open when we get there, and an enthusiastic Leah drags us inside. After she sends Seth away. "So, the guys are going cliff diving today." She says. "And I have Kim's swim suit and I bought Ciara and Jaycee one. I should have an extra." She says, looking at Amy Lee. "Okay." She says.

She pulls me into her room, "Jaycee, I know you probably don't want to hear this, but you can't cover up forever." I wince. "You're moving okay now and you're as healed as your gonna get. They're not gonna go away." She says gently. "Fine whatever." I murmur uncomfortably. "But what the hell are you trying to tell me? You bought me a skimpy swimming suit, didn't you?" She reaches behind her and places a small bag in front of me. Then, she leaves the room. I open the bag slowly to find and emerald green two piece swimming suit. The top is a tube top, and the bottoms are just there. I guess. Ugh I hate swimming suits. I strip and pull it on. I leave the room timidly. When I go into the living room, they're all in different swimming suits. Kim is in a purple bikini and white surfing shorts, Ciara a pink one piece with cut outs, and Amy Lee is in a orange halter top and skirt thingy. Leah is just wearing a simple black one piece.

Their eyes widen when they see me and I subconsciously cover up as much of me as I can with my arms. "Jaycee stop you look hot.. Considering." Leah says, getting up and removing my arms from my torso. The others stay silent, and I cover my face. "Oh god, I knew it! It's hideous! I just won't dive." I murmur. Leah turns me to a mirror, "Of course you'll dive. They're just stunned." She says.

I have only looked in the mirror once before. And I instantly hated what I saw. There are four red, jared, angry claw marks on my body (two from left claws and two from right), and one on each of my arms. I look away, then turn around. Yeah it looked good... But the green against the red. Am I the only one thinking Christmas? Apparently so, because they tell me it looks great. "Lets leave before I change my mind." I groan. I pull my sweater back on and Leah gives me a pair of soccer shorts.

We get to the beach, everyone stares at my exposed legs, and I look away uncomfortably. Jacob comes towards me, growling at everyone else the whole way, and pulls me into a hug. "Hey." He murmurs. I laugh quietly, "Hello Jacob." "CLIFF DIVING!" Quil yells. Kim, Ciara, Leah and Amy Lee start taking off their cover ups, and I watch from Jacobs arms. Leah raises an eyebrow at me, and I sigh and release myself from his arms. I stand behind Leah and take off my clothes, then she moves.

Jacob stares at me, his eyes wide. And I can feel the invisible boundaries come down. But, then he starts shaking slightly, and a painful and hurtful look crosses his face. He instantly controls himself, and self hatred clouds his eyes. "Jacob stop, it's okay, I'm fine." I whisper, taking his hand. His eyes flick to mine, back to my body, and to my eyes again. I watch as love fills his eyes, and he gently puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. He kisses my forehead, and I don't object. "You look beautiful." He whispers, so only I can hear. I roll my eyes, "Come on let's go." I say. We walk over to the others, and they act like what just happen didn't.

When we get to the cliffs, Kim, Ciara, Amy Lee, Leah and I stand at the edge. "So you just jump?" Ciara asks. "Yup." Leah says. I grin, and jump off the edge, my arms in the air. I look up, and see the pack falling around me. When I hit the water, a chill runs up my spine; damn the waters cold. As soon as I can, I start swimming. Jake shows up next to me, grinning. I grin back, "That was great!" I says. "Yeah it's fun." He says. "Now give me a water piggy back ride." I say, then wrap my arms around his neck. He swims to the shore, then stands up. I quickly wrap my legs around his waist. "Jacob Black! You almost dropped me!" He chuckles, "I wouldn't have dropped you."

So we jump a couple more times, an then the guys want to go higher, so all the imprints leave. Except me. I convince Jake to take me up there so I can "just see". But how else would I get down besides jumping?

I walk to the edge and look over. I bite my lip and smile slightly. I think about jumping now, but no, then they're not really seeing me. So I turn around, wave and jump backwards. "JAYCEE!" Jacob yells after me. Soon enough, maybe halfway down, his warm arms wrap around my waist and pulls my scarred body to his. His feet hit the water first, creating a huge splash of water around us. I grin, and then we're submerged in water. When we come up, he opens his mouth, "Jaycee what was that?" He asks. I put my finger over his lips, "Sh. It was fun!" I say grinning. And then he starts to look at me like that, causing me to blush. He puts his hand on my hip, his thumb resting on one of my scars. His other hand caresses my cheek gently. He comes closer, and I close my eyes. Then,

SPLASH!

He releases me at the same time I push myself away. We glance at each other and swim back to shore. We wait for the rest of the guys, then Jake punches Quil in the shoulder, and he falls back into the water. "Dude! What the heck?!" He yells when he stands back up. Jacob gives him a death glare, and Quils eyes widen. "Oh. Oops." I roll my eyes, "Stop it, you might damage Quil's baby face." I coo. Jake just looks at me, his head cocked to the side and a confused look on his face. I laugh, "Come on." I say, and grab his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

When we go back over to the picnic area, Annamarie and is waiting. "Annamarie!" I say, and give her a hug. "Honey, what the hell happened?" She demands after giving me a hug. "Um, I got attacked by a w-bear." I stutter.

I wonder if my inner self has a death wish or something. Saying I got attacked by a wolf?! While I'm with a bunch of other wolves?! So safe to do, right?

"A were-bear?" She asks in incredulously. "Jaycee what the hell are you talking about? A bear, honey? And why the hell didn't you call me?!" "I forgot, Tia." I say quietly. "You forgot?" She repeats. I nod. I can se Jacob shaking behind me, and I grab his hand. "How exactly did this happen?!" She screeches. "I went on a walk in the woods and happened upon a bear." I lie, just as I rehearsed, like, a million times. Eventually her anger wears off, and she pulls me in for another hug. "Thank god you're okay." She murmurs into my shoulder.

After she hugs me, it's as if she sees Jacob for the first time, "Who's the boy toy, hun?" She asks. I roll my eyes, "Jacob Black-" "Your boyfriend?" She interrupts. I nod. She squints up at him, and shakes his free hand when he offers it. "Nice to meet you ma'am." He says, smiling. "Where was he when this happened?" She asks.

We all stiffen. She has definitely struck a cord. Leave it to Annamarie to anger eight wolves with one sentence. Everyone in the pack with an imprint reaches out and makes contact in some way. But Jacob just backs up, his eyes flashing, and multiple tremors shaking his body all at once. I realize that he's not to point of shifting yet, so I reach out and grab his hand. He lets go, shaking his head. "Jacob." I say sternly and grab it back. I pull him back towards me, and grab his other hand. "Look at me." I say, looking up at him expectantly. He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then looks down at me. "It's ok. She doesn't mean it, alright?" I murmur. He nods, and inhales deeply. I turn back towards Annamarie, putting Jacobs arms around my waist.

"Changing subjects, Kay?" I say. Annamarie nods slightly, "Well I just came to see how you were doing. There's someone at the shop, but it closes soon, give me a hug." She says, opening her arms. I hug her, and she leaves.

"God I forgot how much she talks." I mutter. Paul is still glaring in the direction she went, and Embry waves a hand in front of his face. "What the hell this, what the hell that." Paul mocks and walks off towards the food table.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Jacob says quietly. I nod, and he walks towards the forest by the cliffs. I turn around and head towards the food table. I grab a soda and sit down next to Dani. He smiles at me and I grin back, "You know, you're not warm enough. I'm freezing here." I say quietly. Someone throws a sweater at my face. "Thank you for that." I mutter sarcastically.

Jacobs POV  
Where was I while that as going on?! I was the one who fucking did it! And I hate myself for it. She tells me it's fine, but you can tell its not. The way people whisper when they see the scars on her hands, Jaycee becomes a different person. She constantly hides her hands in whatever sweater she's wearing. She doesn't even look at herself in the mirror anymore. And the first time she did after she got out of the hospital, she started crying.

I can't even express how much I hate myself for it. If I hadn't imprinted on her, she wouldn't have felt that pain. I can hardly shift anymore; I hate the feeling of my claws against any surface. I hate what I am, because if I wasn't-what I am, Jaycee wouldn't have any reason to be ashamed of herself.

And how can I blame it on Bella when I was the one who lost control? I was the one who scarred her. I tried to put the blame on her for as long as I could but everyone knows it not her fault. It's completely mine. I'm the reason that Jaycee hates what she sees when she looks in the mirror.

I've hurt my imprint and I don't deserve her anymore. I never really did.

Jaycees POV  
When Billy comes hours later and Jacob still isn't back, I get up and start in the direction he went. Surprisingly, no one tries to stop me.

I follow a trail of trees with random holes in them, and eventually I see Jacob's sitting behind a log, his head resting in his arms. I walk over to him and sit next to him.

"Jake what's wrong?" I ask quietly. When he looks up at me, his eyes are red and there are tears on his cheeks. I move his arms, and sit on his lap, facing him. I wipe away his tears, then kiss his cheek. "Stop." He whispers hoarsely. "What?" I ask, confused. Then it dawns on me. Oh. I gently grab his chin and turn his face towards me. "Jacob look at me and listen; and listen good. I am perfectly ok. Do you hear me? I am alright, so please just stop. Look at me," He glances up at me, "I love you, okay?" I say softly. "But-" I put my finger over his lips, "No buts."

He wraps his arms around me tightly, and buries his face in my neck. I feel his tears stain my sweater, and I run my fingers through his hair. I don't tell him to 'shh' because in my experience, that just made me hold my feelings in and cry later. And I want him to stop feeling bad about this. Like now. It was both of our faults really..

"I love you too, Jaycee."

So, eventually we end up going to Jakes house instead of going back to hear the legends. It's not like we don't all know them by heart. We stopped at Emily's first and I grab clothes for tomorrow, and leave Emily a note.

Jake opens the door and we go inside. It's such a cute little house, and it's cozy inside. Perfect combo, right? Cute and cozy. We sit down on the couch, and I curl up into a ball on his lap and close my eyes. I did not realize how tired I am. "Jacob, I'm tired." I murmur into his chest. He picks me up and carries me down the hallway. We he stands me up, I open my eyes. "You can change in here, alright? I'm gonna change in the bathroom across the hall." I nod, rubbing my eye. I look around the room, and after enough working of my brain, I come to the conclusion that this is Jacob's room. I walk over to the drawers against the wall and grab one of his t-shirts, strip, pull on the shirt, and walk back over to the door. I open it again and Jake picks me up. We lay down on the bed, with a sheet covering us. I lazily trace patterns on his chest until I fall asleep.

The next day

when I wake up, I yawn and hide my face in Jacobs shoulder. "Finally awoke?" He asks, twirling my hair between his fingers. I nod, "Yeah. I guess." I whisper.

I get up and grab my backpack and go into the bathroom across the hall. I take a long, hot shower and then, I wash the dye out of my hair. When I get out, I pull on the black t-shirt and sweatpants I brought. Then, I put my wet hair in a bun and leave the bathroom.

Jacob goes in the bathroom after me, and I sit down on his bed. I look around for a couple more minutes, then grab my sketchbook and colored pencils that were conveniently in my bag. I haven't drawn since my parents died... It just didn't feel right to do it anymore. I always did it while I was around them; that's what I was doing when they got killed.

I flip through the pages, looking at my drawings of my parents, Ciara, Dani, Annamarie, her dog, and abstract landscapes and birds. Lots of birds. One of the last ones was my mothers drawing. It was the hawk with the star on its chest, flying upwards, with a starry sky behind it. Her drawings were always very graphic, with sharp lines and edges; they tended to look like comics. My fathers drawings were more soft, and real looking. Like looking at a photograph. I was caught p somewhere in the middle, usually leaning towards my mothers way of drawing though.

I take a black pencil out and start drawing. Eventually I reside I'm just drawing a bunch of tree like lines, and add leaves. I shake my head, and rip the page out of the sketchbook. This is so wrong! I thro the sketchbook on the floor, and lay down on the bed. "Jaycee? You alright?" I sit up quickly and nod.

He comes in in the standard cutoffs and bare skin. He glances at the sketchbook, then me, and I glance away. "C'mere." He murmurs, reaching towards me. I get up, and wrap my arms around his torso; then I find myself crying.

I wipe my eyes, and Jacob tilts my head up towards him. "You sure?" I nod, and he kisses my forehead, and we leave the room. We sit down on the couch, facing each other. "You're positive?" He asks again. "What's your favorite band?" I ask instead of answering. "Umm... I don't know, Green Day? Three Days Grace? What about you?" He says slowly. "Right now... Evanescence. But my favorite song is by the script... You know the one, If You Could See Me Now?" I whisper. He nods solemnly, and pulls me into his lap.

And I realize, as I sit in his lap, crying and clutching my locket that I've been trying to cope with this for too long. There's not gonna be a way for me to get over this. When they died I lost a huge part of me. A part I'm not sure I can ever get back.


	22. Chapter 22

A little later

I'm sitting at Emily's table, tracing swirls on it with my finger. The guys are on patrol, and all the imprints are here except Dani; He's at work. "Girls, I have news!" Emily squeals. Kim and Ciara come into the kitchen and sit down too, "What's up em?" Ciara asks. "I'm pregnant!" She squeals. My eyes widen, "Em, you're gonna be a parent?" I ask. She nods. "Em that's great!" Kim squeals back. The three of them start squealing together and I get up and go into the bathroom.

I slide to the floor against the door, just as the tears come. I've come to the conclusion that I was trying to cope with the pain when I first got here, then when I was with Jacob, that's what I focused on. And when we weren't together, I focused on the fact that my soulmate didn't appear to want me. And now, that I have him again; there's really no way to ignore the pain. There's this gaping hole in my soul-that ironically-not even my soulmate can fix.

The whole mirror thing, it's not entirely because of the scars. Its because my face is literally changing. I swear, I have fucking dimples now, and my hair has grown lighter and it's just red. Just like my mother. And when I look at Emily, sometimes all I see is my father because they have the same smile and the same eyes. Well, he had them.

Why did I have to lose both of them?! What the hell did I do?!

I realize that the squealing has stopped, and I get up and wipe my tears away. I flush the toilet, and they start talking again. When I leave the bathroom, I not upstairs to my room, again, going unnoticed. I open my closet and grab my purple Nike sweater. I jog back downstairs, grab my phone, flip on my hood, and walk through the open door. I can hear the stunned silence behind me, but to be honest, I don't really care right now.

I mean I'm happy for Emily and every thing, but _the last fucking thing_ I wanna talk about right now, are parents. So I'm gonna go take a hike. Except, then I run into a familiar brick wall. This brick wall kisses my forehead, "What're you doing?" It asks. I look up at Jake, "Going for a walk." "Can I come with you?" He asks. I nod, "Of course you can." He takes my hand and intertwines his fingers with mine. "You don't want me ask you if you're okay, right?" He asks. I nod, "Correct." "Well... I have to ask you anyway... Are you okay, baby girl?" He asks softly. I smile up at him; he's so sweet. But... "No I'm not." I whisper. He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer. "It'll be okay." He murmurs. I shake my head, tears quickly coming to my eyes, "No it won't." I whisper. We sit down on a fallen tree, my back to him with his arms around me.

"I know it's hard, and I'm not gonna lie, it never goes away. But it does get better." He says softly. I curl up against him, "But why is it so bad now?" I whisper. "Jaycee... We all saw you try to ignore the pain... And when you can't anymore, it's worse because you tried to ignore it. And I only know because it was the same way with me." I glance up at him, I forgot, about his mother. I resort to hugging him tighter, because I don't know what to say.

I sit up, and lay my legs over his. He cocks an eyebrow, and I grab his hand. I lay it on my cheek and close my eyes. I open my eyes when he lays his other hand on my left cheek-and realize how close he is. His eyes search my face, then he smirks. I roll my eyes, "You suck at this." "I'm hurt." He says, then kisses my cheek quickly. "And I do not suck at this..." He says quietly. Then he kisses me-pressing his lips gently to mine, his arms wrapped around me tightly.

Emily's POV  
"Hey, mom?" I ask into the phone. "Yes, Emily dear? How are you? How's Sam? And Jaycee?" She asks quickly. "We're good, mom... Except I'm worried about Jaycee." I say. "Well then you're not good? What do you wanna do? We can go up to the cabin. And if you decide to come, bring Leah. We can have a nice girl resort type thingy." She says. "Mom, you do realize that Jaycee would rather play any sport than cook or do anything spa-e?" I ask. "Well, she's gonna be a girl this week. Maybe I'll pay her to. You know when I was growing up, wasn't really proper for a female to play sports." She mutters. "We don't like to be separated-" "From you boyfriends? Can't you do your poor old mother a favor?" She says, a mocking tone In Her voice. "Mom, Jacob is one of the reasons that Jaycee hasn't... I don't know, acted out or something, and I'm pregnant... And I want Sam around, and Leah and Dani are inseparable." I try to reason. "I could say the same things about your father, except I'm not prego. Watch me go a week without him." "Three days?" I ask. "Five." "Four?" "Deal." She says, then hangs up.

"Sam?" I call, turning around. He appears almost instantly, laying his hands on my hips, and his face close to mine. "Yes?" He says. "You heard that right?" I ask. "What that you're pregnant?! Yes!" He says excitedly. I smile up at him, and he places a chaste kiss on my lips. "Do you have to go?" He whines. "Yeah.. I'm worried about Jaycee and she and my mom are really close."I sigh, burying my face in his chest. "Are you tired, baby?" He whispers. I nod, "A little, wake me up when Jaycee and Jake get back?" I ask as he carries me to our room. He lays me down and kisses my forehead, "'Course I will." He says.

Jaycees POV  
We leave when it starts to rain, Jake practically pulling me because he's afraid I'll catch a cold. I tried to tell him I wouldn't, but he's dragging me home anyway. When we get in the house, the only people there are Embry and Ciara; everyone else must've went home.

Ciara smiles slyly at me, and I shake my head no. She rolls her eyes and laughs. Emily comes shuffling down the hallway, yawning with Sam's arm around her. "Hey, Em, sorry about earlier... I just.." I trail off, holding Jacob's hand tightly and rubbing my neck. "It's ok sweetie." She says, smiling slightly. "So grandma invited me, you and Leah to come up to the cabin, so we could have a girl something thingy." She says slowly. "Um.. Jacob isn't a girl." I say slowly. "He wouldn't be coming, hun." She says softly. "What?" "She says we can survive for four days." She says, rolling her eyes. "But-do realize that Jake is kinda my rock right now?! Now I can't go 'four' fucking days!" I say, using air quotes. "Jaycee, we've already talked about it. You can take Ciara if she's willing to go, but Jacob cannot go. You're leaving tomorrow." Sam says firmly. I nod solemnly, "You do realize that trying to make what _cannot_ be made better, _better_ by separating me from my imprint doesn't make _any_ sense, right?" I ask. They don't answer. "Yeah I didn't think so." I say quietly, and go upstairs.

Jake follows me upstairs, and shuts the door of my bedroom. "I don't wanna leave you." I whisper. He wraps me in a tight hug, "Its ok, Jaycee, it'll be over before you know it." "No, they'll be the longest, most tortuous days ever. And when I come back, I'll have lots of homework." I groan. "I'm flattered." Jake says, smiling. "Oh shut up. This is serious." he leads me over to the chair, and sits down. I sit on his lap, my arms crossed; trying to figure a way out of this stupid as hell situation. He kisses my neck, and I roll my eyes, but smile slightly anyway. "Jacob Black. I am trying to think." I say, wrapping my arms around his neck. He shrugs, "I can't tell." He says, then kisses me sweetly on the lips. "You're such a baby." I say, when he hides his face in the crook of my neck. "I'm okay with that." He murmurs. "Jake I don't wanna go." I whine again. "I'm sorry." He says, looking up. "Me too." I say, stroking his cheek with my thumb.

I believe I've said it before; these walls are really thin. And right now, all I can hear is Embry and Ciara whining at each other about the trip. I stand up, and pull jake out of the room. We go into Ciara's, and they're standing on either side of her bed pouting at each other. "Ci, you don't have to go." I say quietly. "Yes I do, Jay, my imprint just doesn't understand that it doesn't mean that I'm getting tired of him." She says, talking more so to Embry than anyone else. He falls down onto the bed, face first, "But I don't want you to go." He mumbles into the cover. "Aw, em, I'll be back soon; I'm not even gone yet." She says, kneeling in front of the bed. He looks up at her, resting on on his chin. She kisses his forehead, and smiles at him. He smiles slightly, and Jake and I silently leave the room.

Jacob and I sit on my bed, side by side. "So..what do you wanna do?" I shrug, "I don't know." He looks out the window, "It stopped raining." I shrug again, "Cool." He gets up and walks over to the window, and opens it. "Come here." He says. I get up and walk over to him. "Jump after me okay?"

Why can't we just go out of the front door?

I nod, and he jumps silently. I zip my sweater up, flip my hood on, a jump after him. I clamp my hand over my mouth, so I don't scream. When I land in Jacobs arms, he smiles. "Wh-" he puts his finger over my lips. Okay, backwards. I blush, and he shushes me. He sits me down, and takes my hand. We walk through woods, on a small path.

The leaves are starting to turn orange, and falling from the trees. It's the end of October, and school started in August. In other words Halloween is soon. We emerge in Jacob's backyard. He takes me into his shed, "Wanna go for a ride?" He asks, gesturing to his bike. "Oh my goodness, fuck yeah!" I say, grinning. He opens the other door of the shed, then get on. I wrap my arms around him tightly as he starts the bike. He drives down a street with trees surrounding it, and I rest my head on his shoulder and watch as the surroundings past by quickly. When he pulls over, the sun is setting. "Can I show you something?" He asks. I nod, "Of course you can." He takes my hand and leads me through the trees. We come to a clearing full of flowers, and a small pond with water flowing into it. There are large pieces of driftwood and large stones all around. "Jake, it's so pretty." I say, looking around. "Yeah, just like you." He says. I turn around, and he wraps his arms around me. "Why do you have to make everything so cheesy?" I say, laughing. "Because I'm smitten and I can't think about anything else." He says, and kisses my cheek. I laugh, "Yeah I love you too."

* * *

I finally found someone to represent what Jaycee would look like, and it's Madison Pettis. Her hair is a little darker, and she lacks piercings, but i think she's perfect. As always, please review!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry it took so long to update! Writers block... Is a bitch... Anyhoo, I made an Instagram page for face claims for my characters. It's also for major outfits; etc. check it out if you want! The username is elauriejadie. Please review!

* * *

The Next Morning

"JAYCEE! GET UP AND PACK!" Sam yells up the stairs. I jerk awake, sitting up and pulling Jacob up with me, "IM AWAKE!" I yell back, then turn around and sit on Jacobs lap. "This is not packing." He says as I curl into a ball. "You're not gonna make me pack." I whisper into his shoulder. He sighs, "I have to pee." I grudgingly get up, and cross my arms. He smiles, and goes into the bathroom. "Jerk." I mutter and stomp over to my dresser.

I sit down in front of the dresser, and pull my suitcase down with me. I open it grudgingly, and throw random clothing in it. Jacob sits down behind me, and his arms wrap around me. He kisses my cheek, "Morning beautiful." He whispers. "Morning." I say, smiling slightly.

He reaches around me, and takes the clothes out of the suitcase, "Please pack warm, ok?" I roll my eyes, "Dude, Leah's coming." "Yeah, I know, but... That doesn't count." So, I repack my bag according to Jacobs standards, no shorts or tank tops, and I have to wear a sweater everyday. He thinks I'm gonna freeze to death.

Then, I get up and take a steaming hot shower. When I get out, I pull on a blue t-shirt, a long, thick, black sweater knit cardigan, and black jeans. I put on silver eyeshadow, a thick wing, and some lip balm. I put my hair into a bun, then stick a silver star clip in my hair to pull back my bangs. Next, I put on my locket, my black cross, and the bracelet from billy. Lastly, I sit on my bed and pull on socks and my moccasin fringe boots. Jacob nods approvingly, "Good." "Jake; I'm not gonna freeze." "I'm just making sure." He says, and kisses my forehead.

We go downstairs, him carrying my suitcase and backpack, while I shove my phone in my back pocket. We sit down at the empty table, and I stare at the empty kitchen. "Really Sam?!" I say, crossing my arms. "IM OUTSIDE." He yells.

Oh. Now I feel stupid.

We glance at each other, then reluctantly get up and go out of the door. Leah, Dani, Ciara, Embry, Sam, and Emily are already out there. Oh, I'm late. Jacob puts my bags in the trunk as the imprints say their goodbyes.

He turns back around slowly, and walks back towards me even slower. He looks so sad; it makes me want to slap Sam in the face. Yes, Sam, he is the one who very firmly said I have to go. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he hugs me tightly. Then He presses a long kiss to my lips. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you too. I'll be back soon, alright? Take care of yourself." I say, and detach myself from him. I get in the car and sit down next to Ciara. She smiles slightly at me as we drive away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We get to the Makah res at about ten fifteen, to pick up my grandma. When we got to the door to knock, it flew open. "Ah! It's so refreshing to see all my girls!" She squeals. I wanted to remind her that Claire and her mom weren't there and she has no clue who Ciara is, but, hey, whatever. She pulls me into a hug first, "Jaycee, I haven't seem you since your birthday!" She squeals. "I know." I say, hugging her back. She hugs each of us in turn after being introduced to Ciara, then she says we must "get down to business". So we eat breakfast and then move our stuff to her much larger Chevy truck. As we drive to Olympia, Ciara draws and I read Romeo and Juliet; we're reading it in English. When we finally get to the cabin, I had finished the book and fallen asleep.

"Jaycee? JAYCEE WAKE UP!" Ciara yells in my ear. I sit up quickly, "What? what what? Huh?" I ask, as I rub my eyes. She laughs, "We're here." "Oh. Great." I say say sarcastically, rubbing my eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Leah, you're dating a boy who was previously in love with your younger cousin? That's very interesting." My grandma says casually, flipping through a magazine.

Oh this is gonna be one of those brutally honest trips where the older people think they can say anything because we're family and they're older.

"Yes, I am, alright?" Leah says harshly. And Leah's made of stone. Lucky her. "Jaycee, Emily tells me you have a new boyfriend?" My grandmother says, without skipping a beat. "Yes, I do." I say quietly. "She also told me that you two are very infatuated with each other." She says passively. I shrug a shoulder, "You could say that." "Well are you still a virgin?" She asks innocently.

I choke-on air and turn scarlet red. I'll bet you a million dollars that all of the other imprints besides Quil and Claire aren't virgins. Anymore. And then there's me. Really? Did she really have to ask if I was still a virgin?! That's sort of embarrassing. Well maybe I'm not!

"Yes, grandma." I say quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner  
"Jaycee can you pass me the bread?" Emily asks quietly. I nod, and pass it to her silently. "Jaycee, are you doing all right? I mean adjusting without your parents?" My grandmother asks. I stiffen, and nod slowly. "Please, talk." She insists. "Yes." I hiss. "You know you don't have to lie. You can talk to us. You'll have to talk eventually." She says matter-of-factly. My eyes widen, and stand up, the chair falling down behind me. "I can talk if I fucking feel like it! You cannot and you will not tell me what to do about this situation! And as hard as any if you try, you're not gonna make up for my parents! And sometimes I wish you would stop fucking trying! This is my damn life and obviously I'm supposed to be alone! So stop trying!" I yell, tears gathering in my eyes. "And no maybe I'm not doing so well. And you wanna know the truth?! I hate them for leaving me! They could've stayed. I know they could've! And I FUCKING HATE them for it!"


End file.
